Meeting Your Match
by mads411
Summary: Successful business woman Bella Swan loves her job. That is until a certain bronze haired man shows up as a new employee. When two worlds that were always closely meshed without them knowing collide, what will be the outcome? Parings:B&J,E&B
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This is my first story that I have wrote in several years, so please feel free to critic it! I am very excited for this story. I developed this idea during a long and boring car ride yesterday and have worked all afternoon and evening on it. I did my best to make sure I got all the spelling and grammar errors, but I apologize if I missed any. Please enjoy! :)**

**I do not own any characters/etc.**

* * *

><p>Most people considered me ordinary. Simple, easy going, and less than girly. Although all of that was true about me, it started to change when I turned seventeen. At about that point in time in my life is when I moved to live with my father, Charlie Swan, Chief of police in a small town named Forks.<p>

I was born in Forks, Washington to my parents Charlie and Renee. However, that was short lived. My mother desired more in life that she never had the chance to experience before she married my father. She packed us up and left for Phoenix when I was only a year and a half old.

Renee had took to calling me by my birth name, Isabella. As I grew older, I began to dislike being called Isabella. It felt odd, like it wasn't my name. I began going by Bella instead by the time I turned eight. When I turned eleven, my mom re-married to a man named Phil. I like Phil don't get me wrong, but everything just felt out of place.

I put up with it for six years before I really noticed how much it upset my mom to be away from him when he traveled. I made the decision to go live with Charlie so Renee could be happier. At the time I thought it was a good idea.

My first day at Forks High was absolutely indescribable. The students acted as those they had never seen anything as interesting as my freakishly pale face. Me being the shy natured person I once was, I attempted to shut out the rest of the school. That mission failed as well though once I met Alice.

Alice is my best friend and honestly I can't thank her enough. Back when I first met her though I thought she was a mad woman with an obsession for shopping. Her hyper personality through me for a loop and I often had trouble keeping up. Alice really helped me out of my shell that first year in Forks.  
>She taught me all about fashion and gave me lessons on how to walk in heels. This was a difficult task considering my extreme clumsiness, and I give her all the credit in the world for it. I began wearing more make-up and doing my hair in a style besides a ponytail. I found myself being more and more comfortable in girly clothes. I finally felt like a woman rather than an awkward teenage girl.<p>

Shortly before I graduated, I had a photographer approach me and ask me to be a model for his company for a few weeks. Needing the extra cash for gas money, I took the job and found I really enjoyed it. After I graduated high school, I went on to college and I got my degree in business management. Being over productive person I am as Alice would say, I actually got my degree and had graduated by the time I turned twenty. Now, I know what you are thinking. What a psycho right? Well, I was just so anxious to begin my life that I got done with it quickly. I soon was hired at a big time fashion company. Within my first six months of working there, I had my own office, did part time modeling for the company, and became an assistant manager. I was making more money than most people do when they had been working for several years. I put in many hours, but I loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p>I awoke to my alarm beeping just like every other week day. Smacking the hell out of my clock and rolling over, I allowed my self to let my feet hit the floor. Stretching as I walked to my bathroom, I had the feeling that it was going to be an amazing day.<p>

After my morning shower, I slipped my robe on before going to the tiny kitchen in my apartment. I grabbed a bowl, spoon, and opted for Captain Crunch rather than my Special K cereal. Once I had successfully downed my cereal and a cup of coffee, I headed back to my room.

Pulling out my favorite black pencil skirt from my closet and my short sleeved navy blue ruffly top, I made my way to my bathroom once again. Applying some natural looking make-up, I decided on some soft curls instead of straightening my hair since it was less time consuming. Glancing at the clock, I panicked, realizing that I had to be at work in ten minutes.

Running into my room I grabbed my purse, my black belt to go around my shirt, and my black stilettos. I forced my feet to moves as fast as they could as I snatched up my keys and fled out my door. As I drove frantically, I somehow managed to get my stilettos and belt on while basically flooring the gas pedal on my car.

I cursed the elevator and its dinosaur speed that morning. Looking up from my Blackberry, I sighed in relief as the doors open. Sneaking a glance at the clock above the secretary's desk, I was pleased to see I made it in record time with three minutes to spare.

Unlocking my office door and flicking on the lights, I smiled. Turning on my laptop and setting down my belongings, I switched my attention to my phone that was dinging. Wondering why it would be dinging when anyone who would need to get a hold of me was in the same building, I cocked me head in confusion. Picking it up and reading the text, I had to laugh to myself a little.

_Hey skank! Lunch today at Olive Garden... Be there by 12:30 or I'll have to kick your pretty little ass with my brand new wedges! :) Love, Alice_

I replied back to her threating message before tackling the large stacks of papers that existed on my desk. An hour after I started in on the aggravating mess on my desk, my boss, Aro appeared at the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Bella, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure thing. What is it Aro?" I asked as I continued to look at a paper about the previous month's income on the underwear line.

The only downfall of this job was Aro. He's constantly piling me up with more work when he knows I am busier than two monkeys eating bugs off each other's backs.

"I have hired a new employee and I was hoping that you could show him the ropes." Aro said while staring blankly out the floor to ceiling windows.

"Oh. Alright. Where is he at?"

" Just outside your office door, to the right and around the corner."

"I'm on it."

"Thank you very much Bella dear." He smiled as he turned and left.

Standing up and adjusting my skirt, I took a deep breath before I walk out to face the new employee.

When I turned the corner I was shocked to see this gorgeous man before me. He was tall with bronze hair and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. His hair had the "I just had really hot sex" look to it. Swallowing, I continued to walk towards him with a straight posture and confidence in my step, just like Alice had taught me.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan. I am one the assistant managers here at Societ disegni e modelli." I said, proud of myself for how fluent I had become in Italian.

Reaching forward he took my hand and planted a kiss on it before saying, "I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

My cheeks betrayed me as they flushed a bright crimson red. That I was one thing I never had grow out of. It was then that I noticed on the floor next to his feet was a medium sized box.

"Do you need shown to your office?" I blurted out quickly as I internally slapped myself.

"I was actually told that I would be sharing an office and if I was patient that they would have my desk moved in shortly."

"Alright then. I guess in the mean time I can give you a quick little tour." I stated, breaking the eye contact he had created.

"That sounds wonderful." He said with a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. And I swore I heard him mutter that he would prefer a tour of something else other than the building.

* * *

><p>I had shown Edward the entire building before we ended up outside my office door.<p>

"Well, I hope that you get settled in here. It's a great company. What field are working in exactly?" I asked, curious to know more.

"I was hired to be part of the advertisement and sells managers."

My eyes grew large when he said he had been _hired_ as a manager. Aro never hired a manager off the bat. He always made people work for that kind of status.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes just seemed like they were about to burst out of your head." He laughed.

"Oh it's nothing. I just was shocked to hear that Aro hired you as a manager."

"And why is that?"

"Aro just generally makes people earn their positions. He takes it seriously." A frown was now officially plastered on my face.

"Is that so?" He asked with a smug little smile.

I wanted to punch him. Yup, I did. One punch to the nose won't get me in that much trouble, would it? As I continued to contemplate how to go about punching in Edward's perfect little face, Aro approached us.

"Alright Edward. Your desk has been moved in and is all ready to go. I am so terribly sorry about the wait. It's hard to get good help these days." Aro said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"It's quite alright. Thank you very much Aro."

"Aro?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Where is his office? I'll show him if I know who he will be sharing a room with."

Aro's hearty laugh filled the room. "Oh Bella. Dear Bella. Look to your left."

"Yes? That's my office."

"Correction. That is now you and Edward's office." Aro said as he walked away.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said stomping my foot.

I had worked so hard to have my own office and now I had to share it. I was livid. And by livid, I mean pissed off. Majorly. By now Edward was hysterically laughing at my little temper tantrum.

"You think this is funny? Well, let me tell you something Mr. Cullen. This is as far from funny as it freaking gets! And if you think for a second that you have more rights to this office than I do, then you can think again. I was here first and just because your a male does not mean that you have any say over me!" I whisper yelled at him.

He gulped and nodded his head. Good, I think I scared him.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to meet my psycho best friend for lunch and if I am not there on time she will kick my ass." I said as I opened "our" office door and grabbed my purse.

"She'll kick your ass?" Edward asked with a amused look on his face as I walked toward the elevator.

"I wouldn't doubt it if I was late."

* * *

><p>As I pulled into Olive Garden's parking lot and put my car in park, I looked over at the entrance to see a bouncing Alice waiting for me. I no more than got out of my car and got it locked before she had me in a hug that could literally kill.<p>

"I missed you so much Bella!" She squealed in my ear.

"Pixie! You are gonna break my eardrums!" I choked out.

"Oops.. Sorry Bells."

"It's alright." I sighed.

"Oh no, something is up. Come on. Mama Alice is gonna get to the bottom of this before we even get our drinks!"

I laughed as my pixie like friend drug me into the restaurant. Three and a half minutes later she already had me spilling about what was wrong. And of course, our drinks hadn't even arrived yet.

"There's a new employee at work."

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Um yes definitely. It was bad enough that I had to show him around the entire building and that he has a major ego." I said taking a sip of my ice tea.

"I can't stand when guys think they're all that! It just makes me wanna hurl all over a penguin!" Alice shrieked out.

"A penguin? Really?" I asked between my laughter.

"Mm hm. So, tell me more about Mr. Hot Shot."

"He's tall, has green eyes, and bronze hair. I've never seen hair like it before. It looked like he had just had the hottest sex of the century."

"Interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh no reason." Alice said nonchalantly while faking interest in the menu.

"Alice. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing at all! What was his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

Alice spit her hot coffee that she had just taken a large drink of across the table and onto me.

"What the hell Alice?" I screamed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, but man that caught me off guard."

As I desperately attempted to dab the coffee off my shirt before it stained, she continued to ramble.

"Do you not find his name familiar Bells?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"What's my last name?" She asked with an annoyed look slapped across her face.

"Cullen.. Oh whoa! Wait! What's this mean?"

"Remember Emmett?"

"Yes, your oldest brother."

"Well, Edward is the middle child, aka my otha brotha."

"For one Alice you are not gangsta, so stop talking like that. And for two, he's your brother?"

"Yup, he very much is."

"How come I've never met him, but I've met Emmett once or twice before?"

"Edward hasn't been around much. Us kids get along fine, but Edward and our parents aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"Why don't they get along well?"

"Nope that's not my place to tell you. If he wants you to know, he will tell you."

"Alice, what gives you the idea that I want to freaking talk to him?" I asked, looking at her like she was a crazy woman.

"I don't honestly know." She giggled.

"Anyway, to put the cherry on top, I now have to share _my_ office with him! My office!"

"Good luck with that. I'll miss you Bella Boo."

"What do you mean you'll miss me?"

"Let's just say that Edward has the reputation of getting his way. Especially with the ladies." She said whilst wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh well isn't that fantastic! I guess it doesn't matter though since I'm not interested or available."

"True that sister!" Alice cheered as we dug into our meals like wild animals.

* * *

><p>When I entered my office that I now have to share with Mr. Ego, I was surprised to see that he was still unpacking his box that he had brought.<p>

"You haven't finished unpacking that dinky little box yet?"

"For your information, I did take a lunch break, so no I haven't finished. As a matter of fact I just began." He stated before turning back to his desk that sat along the windows. If I wasn't mistaken, I detected a bit of disgust in his voice with his last remark.

I decided not question it any more and went to my desk to continue on the paper work I didn't get to complete before Aro interrupted me that morning. It had been silent for almost half an hour before Edward spoke.

"Did your friend have to kick your ass or were you on time for lunch?" He asked as he flipped through some papers of his own.

"I was early actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It is."

We fell back into silence once again. I was relieved when I had got all the papers sorted and I looked at my phone to see it was only three o'clock. I smiled to myself and decided I would check my email before I made sure that was all Aro had for me to do for the rest of the day. Just as I got logged into my account, Edward's hand closed my laptop.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I asked, obviously angry.

"So, who was this friend you met for lunch?"

"What? Why do you care?"

"I'm just wondering."

"You think you would know her or something?" I said. I then realized that he would indeed know her.

"I know a lot of women."

"No kidding?" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well, who was she?"

"My best friend from high school."

"Oh, well that makes it so much clearer. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said and turned back to my laptop.

After I had answered all the emails that were extremely lengthy, I began gathering my things to leave for the night. I couldn't believe it was already six and I wasn't even home yet. As I waited on the elevator to arrive, I flipped through my missed calls. I missed one from my mom and from my college roommate, Rosalie who I had became great friends with. Alice, Rosalie and I were dangerous trio. Sighing and placing my phone back in my bag, I anxiously continued waiting for the incredibly slow elevator.

All the sudden, Edward appeared at my side with his briefcase in his right hand and his left hand in his pocket. I noticed him watching me as I pulled my top up a little. Don't want the girls to get loose.

"Could you not stare at my chest please?" I asked him rather rudely.

"I'd prefer if you didn't ask me that ridiculous question again in the future." He chuckled as he stepped into the elevator that had finally arrived. I stormed in after him and smacked him with my purse.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You. That's what's wrong."

"I think I am very right."

"You make me angry."

"Do I now?" He asked as he moved closer to me. I tried my best to not give into his little games.

"Your sister was right."

"My sister? How do you know Alice?"

"We went to high school together when I moved here my junior year."

"And that's who you went to lunch with today?"

"Very good Einstein." I said mockingly.

"It's Edward."

"Whatever."

"You confuse me."

"Good." I then existed the elevator and tried to walk as quickly as I could to my car. However, Edward caught up to me and cut me off.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Going to my car and getting away from a major annoyance."

"What would that annoyance be?"

"You." I said before climbing in my car and speeding out. I couldn't help but smile at the look of disbelief on his face as I pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...How did I do? Please feel free to leave me a review. There is no way for me to improve without you guy's help! Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up in two or three days...But depending on how many reviews I get, it could be sooner :) Ta Ta for now!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said it would be two or three days before I updated, but I couldn't wait that long lol. Anyways, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I ordered some Chinese takeout and sat down with my TV remote in hand<strong>. <strong>Flipping through the channels was pointless because nothing that held my interest seemed to be on. After failing to find anything worth watching on TV, I went to answer the door. I paid for my food and basically ran to the kitchen to get some silverware. I dug into my food like I hadn't ate in days. Once I finished scarfing down my takeout, I headed to find my Blackberry and return my calls. An hour later I had returned Renee and Rose's calls. It made me feel a little better to know that Rose also had a bad day at work.

I found myself suddenly sleepy. I showered quickly before climbing into bed. However, sleep did no come as easily as I would have liked it to have. Finally around midnight I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day's challenges. I normally feel like that after a having a hard day. I made it to work extremely early and had even swung through Starbucks on the way to get some coffee since I was out of coffee at home. I knew if I walked into work without at least one cup of coffee in my system that I would definitely tear off Edward's head if he so much as spoke to me. Although tearing his head off didn't sound bad, I decided I would like to keep my job and stay out of the slammer.<p>

When I opened the door to my office, yes I still consider it my office, I was pleased to see Edward was not there yet. I started in on the list of costumer complaints and began to call them all back. By the time I was on my seventh call, Edward appeared in the office. He looked as though he was in a rush. He was still attempting to tie his dark green tie that accented his eyes amazingly. I made myself tear my eyes off of him when he glanced my direction. I hung up with the most recent costumer and looked his way again.

"In a hurry?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

"Yes, I am. My alarm didn't go off this morning and I woke up late."

"Ahh. Running late on the second day. Aro wouldn't be pleased."

That statement earned me a nice glare.

"If you would excuse me, I have some things to go take of." He said while heading towards the door.

By the time lunch rolled around and I had finished all of my calls, I really wanted to go home. Just as I started to get my lunch out of my mini fridge, Edward reappeared with his own lunch. I was low on food in my mini fridge and needed to restock it badly. I only had the choice of yogurt or cottage cheese for lunch. Mentally I was kicking myself because I was half starved at this point and I didn't have time to go get something else. I reached in and grabbed a strawberry yogurt. Taking a plastic spoon from the little basket on top of my fridge, I started to slowly eat my yogurt. I felt Edward's eyes on me and cleared my throat a little bit.

"Yogurt isn't a very nutritious lunch."

"Yes it is. It's a dairy product and only has a hundred and ten calories."

"A hundred and ten calories isn't enough for a person's body to function on."

"What are you? A damn nutritionist? I thought you were an advertisement and sales manager." I was becoming angry with him rather quickly. He chuckled and smiled that crooked smile that made me melt.

"No, I am not a nutritionist. I'm just saying that's not a good decision."

"Who do you think you are? My mother?"

"Well, no considering I am a guy, I don't think I'm your mother."

"Stop acting like it then." I looked away from him then and continued eating my delicious freaking yogurt.

"So, Alice called me last night when I got home from work."

"That's nice."

"She said that you had a nice talk at lunch yesterday."

"What did she tell you?" I asked as I turned around quickly. I was panicking, if she told him something private, I was gonna kick her ass to the moon and back.

"Oh, just that you thought my hair looks like I had just had the hottest sex of the century." He said casually as he sat on his desk.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"And that you weren't interested in me. Which I find it hard to believe that any female could not be interested in me."

"That's because you have an inflated ego."

"Yes, but I have reasons to have an extreme ego."

"What are those reasons?"

"I'm incredibly sexy for one." I laughed and tried to ignore the fact that I agreed with that statement.

"I think I have a good sense of humor and I am smart if I do say so myself."

"Really? I don't know that any of these reasons are a good enough reason to have an ego."

"Yes they are and I know how to please a woman very well. One of my strongest fields if I say so myself." He said and then winked at me. And I blushed. I have got to stop this blushing shit. I finished my yogurt and stood to walk out the room before I embarrassed my self any more.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"Wherever the hell I wanna go." As I walked out into the hall I dialed Alice's number. Four rings later, she answered.

"Hey hoe bucket!" I heard her high pitched voice say.

"I am going to kill you in your sleep."

"Damn! You sound pissed. What did I do this time?"

"I can't believe you talked to Edward about lunch yesterday!"

"Oh. What did he tell you?"

"That you called him after work and told him that I wasn't interested. He also said you told him that I said his hair looked like he had just had the hottest sex of the century!" Her little chime like laugh filled my ear.

"He is such a little liar! I didn't call him! He freaking called me and pretty much begged me to tell him!" By now she was laughing so hard that I started to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry that I threatened to kill you in your sleep Alice."

"It's cool Bella Boo."

"Alright. I think I am gonna go interrogate your jackass brother now."

"Have fun!" I hung up the phone and made my way back into "our" office. Edward was sitting at his desk with his fork halfway to his mouth before I snatched it out of his hand and threw it to the ground.

"What did you do that for?"

"You called Alice and begged her to tell you what we talked about at lunch yesterday?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"What makes you think that?"

"I just called her."

"How do you know she wasn't lying to you?"

"Seriously? I've known her for four years. I've only known you for a day and a half! Who do you think I am going to believe?" I questioned while take a step towards him.

"I would trust me."

"You are unbelievable!" His hands shot forward and grabbed my hips pulling me to stand between his legs as he stayed seated.

"Am I?"

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" I squealed.

"My hands are not slimy. I just washed them."

"You know what I mean!" He stood then and pulled me even closer.

"I don't think I understand."

"Maybe this will help you then." I delivered a smack to his face with a smile across my face. His hands dropped from my hips as he clutched his face.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jackass and touching me."

"Most women don't have a probably with me touching them!" He hollered.

"I'm not most women."

* * *

><p>I left work early and went on to go grocery shopping. Two tiring hours later, I was home with the groceries put away and dinner on the stove. I went to my room and changed into some comfy black yoga pants and a leopard print cami. Bras were optional at home. I chose to ditch my bra and go for full comfort. Just as I pulled my cami over my head, I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"Coming!" I yelled, hoping whoever was at my door heard me. As I furiously tried to pulled my hair into a messy bun, I ran to my door. When I opened it, there stood Edward. He still had his suit on and his briefcase in tow.

"Aro gave me your address and ask me to drop off these papers he wanted you to look over. He said he forgot to give them to you before you left and I was just on my way home." He said while he took in my appearance.

"Thanks. I would invite you in, but..."

"It's a nice little place you've got here." He cut me off, stepping into my apartment. I shut the door and turned to see he was sitting on my couch with his feet on my coffee table.

"Feet off." Shoving his feet off my coffee table and crossing my arms, I glared at him.

"Mmm, something smells good."

"I'm making fried chicken to put on a salad."

"Sounds great. When will it be ready?" He shrugged out of his suit jacket and threw his tie on the carpet along with his jacket.

"I didn't invite you in."

"You didn't have to."

"No kidding." I went to the kitchen to check on the chicken and Edward followed me. As I poke and prodded the chicken, he leaned against the counter and whistled.

"If I feed you will you leave?"

"Eventually." I took out two plates and filled them with salad fixings.

"Open the cupboard above you and get a bag of croutons."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted. I continued to cook the chicken as he watched me. The next thing I knew, he was standing directly behind me with his hands once again on my hips.

"What do you think you are doing Edward?"

"Touching you." He whispered in my ear causing me to shudder and him to laugh.

"I think you should stop."

"And if I don't want to stop touching you?"

"Then I guess you are out of luck."

"I'm never out of luck Bella."

"That's what you think.." My voice trailed off when he snaked his arms around my stomach and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Correct. That is what I think."

"Okay, the chicken's done." I wiggled out off his grasp and divided the chicken between our salads. We ate in silence, much to my pleasure. While I cleaned up, he went to watch TV like any other typical male would. Leave the cleaning to the woman.

* * *

><p>I joined him on the couch a few minutes later. He had turned on some form of a horror movie. I instantly freaked. I hated horror movies and when I watched one I end up not being able to sleep for days. I had to get him to change the channel. But how did I do that without him knowing why I wanted the channel changed?<p>

"My place, my TV, and my pick of the show if you are staying here longer." I said as I stretched across him to get the remote.

"Uh uh. No way." He said, lifting the remote in the air. His movement caused me to land chest first in his lap. I sat up as fast as possible before he could tell I didn't have a bra on. Something tells me he had figured it out because of the smirk he had on his face.

Half way into the movie, I was hiding my eyes behind my blanket. I hadn't noticed until that point that Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and me pulled into his side. I was shivering for a few reasons. One, I was cold. Two, I was absolutely terrified by the movie. And three, I was too close to Edward for my comfort. He picked up on my shivering and pulled me closer. Once the fifth person got killed in the movie by the mysterious serial killer, I was basically sitting in Edward's lap. Much to his liking might I add. I screamed when out of no where my favorite character got drug into the dark woods and her screams were muffled.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" I was practically begging Edward at this point. I was relieved when I looked up to see he had turned on a cooking channel instead.

"Scared are we?"

"No. Why would you think I'm scared?"

"Well, maybe because you are curled up in my lap and gripping onto my shirt for dear life." He chuckled. I looked down to see he was indeed right. There I sat in his lap, holding onto his now wrinkled dress shirt. I moved my hands off his shirt and laughed a little.

"Sorry, I guess the movie got to me." I tried to crawl off his lap but he held me there by wrapping his arms all the way around my back. I relaxed into his arms and sighed.

"It's alright. Some people can't handle horror movies."

"I would be one of those people."

"I'll say."

"But you like that I'm scared shitless, don't you?" I questioned him with a slight smile.

"Yes. I mean look where you are at."

"In your lap." I replied. I looked up at Edward and wondered if the top three buttons on his shirt had been unbuttoned for the whole night or not.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, they have been unbuttoned the whole time." He said while his eyes stayed glued to the TV.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm good like that."

"Oh crap! It's dark..What time is it?"

"I don't know. Eleven thirty maybe."

"You should be getting home Edward." I yawned.

"Probably." That's all I remember him saying before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I began waking up and looked around to see that I was still on the couch. The clock read 2:18 A.M. I sat up and caught a glimpse of papers on the coffee table. Picking them up, I made my way to my bedroom. I turned on my bedside lamp and looked at the post-it-note stuck onto the stack of papers. I had to squint to read it in the dim light.<p>

_Bella, _

_I am sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye, but you did pass out on me..literally. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for the lovely dinner and putting up with me for the evening. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Sleep tight._

_ Edward_

I smiled to myself. I was oddly surprised by how sweet the note he left me was. Most guys wouldn't bother to leave a note. I started to think maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Thursday passed quickly without much trouble. Edward wasn't a major pest and that I was thankful for. It made life easier when I didn't have bastards screwing up my day. Friday was different however. I think Edward made it his goal to piss me off as much as possible. And oh boy did he succeed. When I got home that evening I was beyond ready to relax and forget about work. I drew myself a bubble bath so I was able to unwind. I was almost ready to get in the tub and enjoy the candlelight and some mellow jazz music when my damn phone rang. Aggravated, I walked over to it and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"How in the hell did you get my number?" I was furious.

"Alice."

"Edward. I am not in the mood to talk to you. You were an ass all day! All I want to do right now is enjoy my bubble bath!"

"A bubble bath?"

"Yes. A bubble bath. Is that not okay with you?"

"It isn't okay with me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I won't be joining you."

"You are a sick, disgusting, repulsive, and a truly annoying human being!" I screamed into my phone. I then hung up on him and shut my phone off. I was going to enjoy my bubble bath and forget about my horrible day.

* * *

><p>I spent my weekend at home relaxing and catching up on some much needed cleaning. I even found the spare time to go for a jog on Sunday afternoon. The weekend had me rested and ready to go back to work. I was going to make it through this week.<p>

Monday morning at the office went well. Edward had a meeting and wasn't supposed to be in "our" office till after lunch. I met Rosalie and Alice for lunch and we had a blast. It had been quite a while since the three of us had been together all at the same time. I returned to the office and was disappointed to see Edward was there. However, to my surprise, he didn't speak to me the whole day. If he wasn't making a call, he was typing furiously on his laptop. I got out of the office later then normal. I had planned on going to the gym that night, but I felt so drained that I just went straight home instead.

Tuesday was quite different from Monday. Aro was not in his office and basically gave everyone the day off after lunch. I however, had to stay and work on some paper work Aro left behind for me. It just so happened that Edward decided to stay and talk to me the entire time.

"Why exactly was Aro not here today?"

"He had some form of "business" trip. Aka he had a hot date." I stated.

"He takes a day of work for a date?"

"I'm sure you have done it before too Edward." He was silent and I took that as a yes.

Edward followed me home from work against my wishes. I was ready for him to leave alone at this point and I was desperately thinking of threats that could scare him.

"If you don't leave, I am going to pour acid down your pants so it burns you precious little manhood off!" I threatened as I set my things on the kitchen counter.

"You just wanna look at it. Admit it. And besides, you wouldn't." I reached into my cleaning cupboard and waved the bottle of acid in his face.

"Okay, maybe you would." However, that didn't keep him from staying longer. However, I kept the bottle of acid sitting on the table the entire time until he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey! That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading! If you have the time or care to please review. I won't hate you if you don't. I am gulity of not reviewing every story I read. Depending on my free time and how bored I am depends on when the next chapter is put up. I'm thinking an Edward's point of view is in the near future. Outta get a look inside his pretty little head. ;) Thanks again!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are we ready for Edward's point of view? I am basically gonna give an introduction into his mind. And there may be a visit from a few other characters.. Don't want to reveal everything he is thinking just yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington. My father, Carlisle Cullen worked in the hospital in Forks and my mother Esme, was quite the homemaker. We had a lot more than most people. As a matter of fact, we are flipping rich. Although that dinky town was home and always will be, I wanted more. I wanted to be free and live life bigger and better.

I had always been a rebellious person. I liked to go against the grain and do things people said I couldn't, or wouldn't do. I love proving people wrong, almost as much as I love a good challenge.

About the only thing I love more than myself, a good challenge, and my family, is the ladies. Being as good with the ladies as I am, I never have had trouble landing a girlfriend. It was maintaining them that was the problem. I mean come on, I am flat out the sexiest thing alive. I could get anything or anyone I wanted. Can you really blame me for being so cocky? I certainly can't.

I went to college orginally thinking I would go to be a doctor like my father. I like helping people and giving back to a community. However, that plan went down the drain when I decided I would rather party at college than study so hard. I switched to a business major and found that I enjoyed the idea of owning or working in a business. Hell, with that kind of job, I could fan myself with money. And I like money.

I was so happy when I finished college. I was 22 when I graduated, but it took me a year to actually land a job at Societ disegni e modelli. I thought what better industry to be in than fashion. There's women in the office wearing tight skirts and heels. Oh and the models. They have to walk around to try to find their photo shoot locations. On top of that, there's eye candy right in my office.

* * *

><p>My second week at work was fairly successful. I got a lot of work that the company was behind on done and managed to annoy Bella. By the time Friday came, I was ready for the the weekend, although it meant I couldn't get under Bella's skin again until Monday. I called Emmett on my way home from work that night and we agreed to go bowling the next night before going to his house to play Xbox all night. I hadn't seen Alice or him in months and to be truthful, I was sorta missing them.<p>

I pulled up to the bowling alley and looked around to find that Emmett's giant Jeep was no where in sight. I sighed and ran a hand through my gorgeous hair. I grabbed my precious Iphone and looked at all the texts I had received on my drive to the bowling alley. I never texted while driving, unlike some people. That was one thing I was never dumb enough to do. If I was in an accident and my dad found out I had been texting, well let's just say if the crash didn't kill me, or my mom didn't get to me first, my dad would kill me. I decided to ignore all the messages from the desperate girls asking me to come over to their places tonight and tried to catch a quick snooze. This turned out to be pointless however, because right after I closed my eyes, Emmett was banging on my car window.

"Hey Sexward! Open your damn door dude!" Grunting at his ridiculous nickname for me, I got out of my kick ass car.

"Watch it ya big idiot. The Volvo has feelings."

"Yeah whatever man. Let's go. I feel like smashing stuff." Emmett was already halfway to the door before I even started walking. I liked screwing with him. So what? Smiling to myself I made my way towards the door, only to see my big brother standing there with a pout on his face.

"What's the matter Em?"

"You're walking so slow." He practically whined. I just laughed at him before entering the bowling alley. We purchased the ugly bowling shoes and a beer for each of us before heading to the lane we always bowled at. Beer seemed to be just what I needed. I was out at home and had been to lazy to go buy any. Taking a swig and swallowing, I watched Emmett throw his bowling ball down the lane.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett screamed in celebration of his strike.

"Not too bad for an amateur."

"Like you could do any better Lil' bro."

"Watch me." Standing, I walked over to pick up the most legit bowling ball that has ever graced this planet. I walked to the lane and threw the ball. It spun the whole way down the lane before it knocked all the pins down in one fluid motion. Yeah, I'm awesome.

"It was luck."

"Whatever you wanna think Emmett." Three games and two beers later, I was more than willing to go back and game it all night long. Emmett, having won only one of the bowling matches, had a different idea.

"Come on dude! One more game!"

"No way! You can't even buy a single game! You know the smallest pack you can buy is three games and I am not dishing out another fifteen bucks to cover half the cost!"

"I'll pay for it then."

"No. I'll have to pay you back then and I need to start saving some cash."

"When have you ever saved cash?"

"Never, but I need to regardless." I finally won the dispute and we headed back to his place to game it up. I loved it when we had game nights at Emmett's because when we totally trashed the place and I didn't have to clean it up the next day. We started the traditional preparations. Emmett ordered the pizza and got out all the junk food he had. I hooked up his Xbox to the TV and ran across the street to pick up some beer at the gas station. When I came back I found Emmett sitting in one of his gaming chairs with his controller in hand. I no more than sat down and he pressed the start button.

After three solid hours of hard core gaming and thoroughly whopping his ass at every single game, we decided to take a break.

"So, Eddie boy. What's been up with you these past few months?"

"Oh you know. Ladies and more ladies. I started a new job last week."

"Really? How long is this job gonna last? The last one if I remember correctly, you clocked in and then quit. Isn't that correct?"

"I got a job as an advertisement and sales manager at Societ disegni e modelli. So it should last awhile." Emmett choked on his handful on potato chips.

"Holy shit dude! Isn't that place like epic?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. It's high class."

"Meaning that crap would be expensive?"

"Very expensive. It's a fashion company."

"Sweet. Well, don't screw up this time pretty boy."

"Don't plan on it." I sighed, dragging my hand through my hair for the second time that night.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"The only time you sigh and run your hand through your sex hair is either when you are attempting to look like a stud muffin or is when you have something on your mind."

Damn he's good.

"It's just, ugh. I don't even know for sure what it is."

"Talk to Emmett." He said, raising his hands towards me like a complete moron.

"It's this girl. At work."

"Continue. What's her name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella as in Alice's best friend Bella?"

"How the hell do you know Bella?"

"Alice introduced me to her once or twice. She seems like a nice girl."

"Damn pixie. Anyway, I share an office with her. She's the chick that my boss had show me around the place."

"Bella probably don't like you too well, does she?"

"I'm not sure. I know I get under her skin. But at the same time she reacted to me the few times I have been able to get away with touching her."

"From what I know about Bella, she is a strong independent woman. I met her when she first moved to Forks and man has she changed."

"How has she changed?"

"Well, for starters, she is a lot hotter now."

"That's obvious that's she's hot Emmett."

"She used to be a tomboy and I never had seen a girl that had so much trouble walking in heels, let alone sneakers."

"Huh. She wears heels all the time to work."

"Alice coached her. Taught her the ways of fashion and how to walk. Completely changed her. Bella is so much more confident than when she came here."

"What do you mean more confident?"

"When she moved her, she was shy and hid behind her hair 24/7. It was like she was ashamed of who she was. You could tell that she was more uncomfortable around guys too. And man, she had guys looking at her left and right even when she was a tomboy." I clenched the pop can in my hand until it crushed, a wave of an unknown emotion flooding me.

"Alice just basically brought her out of her shell then?"

"Yup, pretty much. But more than that, she made Bella feel comfortable and beautiful in her own skin. The first year she slowly transformed from a shy and awkward tomboy to a woman."

"It's hard for me to picture her as a tomboy I guess."

"That's because you've only know that one side of Bella. She's still a down to earth girl. Enjoys the simple things in life. I think she's got a past to her though. Alice would know probably. Alice just loves Bella. Mom and Dad love her to death too."

"I could see Mom and Dad liking her."

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, if you hurt her, I'll cut off your penis. She's like a sister to me."

"Thanks for the warning Em."

"Night bro. Imma be hitting the hay."

"Night Emmett." I tried to fall asleep, but all I could think about was a brown eyed girl and her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Friday didn't come fast enough. The week dragged on and on. I was so relieved when Friday was finally over though. I called Alice and Rosalie when I got home from work and we agreed to a girl's night.

They drove over together since they shared an apartment about five blocks away. I was in the shower when they got to my place, but they let themselves in with the extra key I had gave them. I came out of my room wrapped in my towel to find they had pillows and blankets on the floor, nail polish, movies, and popcorn ready. Alice was on my house phone ordering some Japanese food. Rose was in the kitchen opening a bottle of my favorite champagne. I love these girls so much. They know me so well. I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I went to my room and got dressed before headed back out of my room again. I was surprised to find that they had one of my favorite movies already in and on the DVD menu. Both of them were on my couch with great big smiles on their faces.

"Come on Bella Boo!" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah! Hurry up woman!" Rose added. I ran over and jumped on the couch. We laughed our heads off the entire movie, even though it we had watched it like a million times. I was officially stuffed and tired, but the girls had other plans.

"Alright, here we go. Rose paint Bella's nails. Hands and toes. I'll get glasses for the champagne and some chocolate." Alice took off running into the kitchen after giving instructions.

"Okay Bella, what color polish? Any big events soon that you have to look gorgeous for?"

"Umm, I have a cocktail party this Friday for work but other than that no."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I'm not actually sure. Do you think you and Alice could help me decide?"

"That's the dumbest question you have ever asked Bells! Of course we will help!" Alice screamed from the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, we had three dresses pulled out of my closet and we were all split on which one we thought I should wear. I was leaning towards my new black dress that had lace down the middle of the front and back. It had black lines crossing over the top of the lace and if I say so myself, was one of the sexiest things I owned. Alice was dead set on me wearing one of the dresses I had helped design at work. This dress was strapless and silver. It literally looks like a disco ball. I think the only reason Alice wanted me to wear it was because she loves anything shiny. Rosalie on the other hand wants me to wear an animal print dress that criss crosses across the neck.

"Guys, I really like my black dress."

"But what about the shiny!" Alice whined. Told ya.

"I think you will look awesome in the animal print."

"I wanna feel hot for some reason when I walk into the party." I secretly wanted to get back at Edward for looking sinfully delicious this past week. I think he did it on purpose just to drive me crazy. It's time for payback. Cue evil laughter please.

"Bella, you are gonna be the hottest one there besides Alice's brother." Thank you Rose for comparing me to Mr. Gorgeous.

"Then can I wear my black dress?"

"SHINY! Wear it!" She really is a crazy psycho.

"Alice, honey, I love you but you are going insane on me here. I will wear the shiny at some point in my life."

"Try them all on." Rose suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I slipped on the shiny dress first so Alice would be pleased. When I walked out, she started crying. Must be her time of the month. I then tried on the animal print dress. We all agreed that it made my curves stand out and was drool worthy. I came out a few minutes later with my black dress on. They both screamed and hugged me. I looked in the mirror. This dress had the wow effect like the shiny dress, hugged my curves just right, and made me feel sexy. It was settled. Black dress it is.

Rose gave me a French manicure and pedicure while Alice fed me chocolate and held my champagne. We stayed up late and talk like teenage girls. Overall it was a great night and exactly what I needed.

* * *

><p>The next week went so quickly I swore it couldn't be Friday again. Aro let us off work early so we could go home to "freshen up" in his words before the cocktail party at his condo. I rushed home and when I unlocked my door I saw Alice holding my curl iron and make-up. To her left was Rose holding my dress and a pair of black peep toe stilettos that I had never seen before in my life.<p>

"What are you two doing here?"

"We took the rest of the day off work to help you get ready." Rosalie said as if it was obvious.

"Come on hoe bucket! We are on a time limit here!" Ahh how I love Alice. The two moronic girls that had busted into my apartment rushed me to the bathroom. Alice made me sit and furiously began curling my hair as Rose started applying some fresh eye liner on me. Alice curled my hair in record time and pushed Rose out of her way and grabbed my eye shadow.

"Close your eyes now." Alice demanded.

"What are you doing?"

"Smoky eyes. I am gonna make sure you look like sex on legs tonight so my brother is drooling over what he can't have. He always gets want he wants with women and you are my form of payback to the little bastard." I laughed at Alice's rant and was glad that she was helping me without even realizing it. At this point, Rose was taking off my heels I had worn to work and Alice was using my red lipstick to give me a fiercer look. I stood as soon as Alice had finished my make-up. They helped me get my dress on as I slipped into my new stilettos. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked. I looked amazing.

"I love you guys!" I hugged them both before I grabbed my black clutch and ran towards the door.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome Bells!" They both hollered after me.

* * *

><p>I walked into Aro's condo and began searching for a familiar face. I saw one of the secretaries that I actually liked and made my way over to talk to her.<p>

"Hey Angela."

"Hi Bella."

"How have you been?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm pretty good. How's Ben?"

"Great. Just great. He proposed to me last night!" Angela squealed before she presented me her hand. It was a simple little ring. Just like her. That's why I liked her so much. She was just easy going and got along with everyone. We chit chatted for quite awhile before I noticed Edward looking me up and down. He was standing next to a table with a drink in his hand and was talking to Mike, a co-worker who was obsessed with me. I met him when I moved to Forks and actually went to school with him. He just so happened to follow me through every aspect of my life.

I told Angela I would catch up with her later and headed towards the table with various types of alcohol on it. I picked up a wine glass and poured myself some. I took a sip of my wine and walked towards Edward and Mike.

"Hi Bella." Mike said enthusiastically.

"Hello Mike." Edward stepped forward, Scotch in one hand and used his free hand to take mine and place a kiss on it. I felt my cheeks grow red and was glad to see Mike had walked away.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm alright." I choked out and pulled my hand out of his. I just loved how he picked to stand by a table in the back corner where there was little light. Not. Edward smiled at me, sensing his affect on me.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I blushed more and decided that if I had just complimented him that I should actually take in his appearance. He had a black suit on with a white under shirt and a skinny black tie. Why did he have to be so sexy? It should be illegal.

"Thank you Bella. How did you manage though to get ready as quick as you must have? I mean you only had an hour to get from home to here."

"Actually, when I walked into my apartment I found that Alice and my college roommate, Rosalie had busted in there and wanted to help. They took half a day off work just to help me get ready." Edward chuckled.

"Remind me to thank that damn pixie."

"Why would you want to thank her?"

"Well, I mean she helped you get ready and you look absolutely stunning." My cheeks turned redder yet and I pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Would you mind if we sat?"

"Of course not." Edward pulled a chair out for me and I sat. I was feeling shaking and was afraid that if I continued to stand that I would fall. He sat next to me and placed his drink on the table next to mine.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm just a little shaking."

"Have you ate recently?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Not since lunch I guess."

"I'll be right back." I sat there and sipped my wine while I waited for Edward to return. I felt anxious without him there and I'm not sure why. Edward returned shortly with a plate in his hand.

"Alright, I don't know what all you eat, but I know you eat a ton of fruit. There's some fruit salad and some chocolate. You need to eat something with sugar."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I ate in silence for a few minutes before I grew curious.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I needed sugar?"

"My dad is a doctor Bella. And I studied to be a doctor for awhile before I switched to a business major."

"Oh duh. I should have figured that one out." I popped a grape into my mouth and almost swallowed it whole when I felt Edward put his hand on my knee.

"That's a nice dress." Edward said, looking me up and down. I suddenly felt the need to get away from him.

"Excuse me." I said, quickly getting up and speed walking down the hall to the bathroom. I was almost to the door when I felt a hand grab mine and spin me around. There stood Edward with my hand in his. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my breath hitch. Edward's eyes darted from my eyes down to my lips. This caused me to look at his lips and I think he took that as a sign. He leaned down towards me and my feet betrayed me as I stretched up towards him. He wrapped his arm around my waist to help me get closer to him. I allowed him to pull me closer yet and I closed my eyes. There was no turning back now.

I could feel his breath on my lips and and leaned closer. Our lips brushed and just as he went to seal the gap between our lips, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Mike.

"Oh hey guys...Eww!" He took off running down the hall and Edward began laughing. I moved out of Edward's arms and walked towards the bathroom door. Once again, Edward grabbed my hand.

"Are you alright? I was worried. That's why I followed you."

"I'm fine. I'll be back in a few."

I returned to the table a few minutes later and there Edward sat. All the sudden a blonde hair girl bounced over to the table and drapped her arms around Edward and sat on his lap.

"Edward! I haven't seen you in forever!" I hate to admit it, but she was gorgeous.

"Hello Tanya."

"It's been what? Almost a year?" She said, flipping her hair.

"Almost two years Tanya." Edward sighed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Who's your friend Edward?"

"Tanya this is Bella. Bella this is Tanya. I work with Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you Tanya." I said faking kindness. I think Edward picked up on it though.

"You too Becca."

"It's Bella." Edward stated.

"So, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm okay." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose. This babble continued for another twenty minutes before I had decided I was gonna go home. I couldn't believe he tried to kiss me and now he sat here with some girl in his lap. Right in front of me!

"Edward, I think I am gonna head home. I'll see you at work Monday." I grabbed my clutch and stormed off before he could reply.

I headed out on the street and was disgusted to see it was raining. I had walked and brought no jacket. I stepped out in the rain and began my long walk home. A few minutes later I heard Edward yelling after me, but I kept walking. He finally caught up to me.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Walking home because that's how I got here."

"Let me give you a ride home."

"I can walk."

"You're soaking wet Bella. Don't be ridiculous. My car is right here."

"You're soaking wet too."

"That's not my point."

"Then what is? Hmm? Playing with girls until you are tired of them and then finding a new one?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! I don't play dumb with me! I've dealt with even guys that play that game!" I pushed him away from me and continued to walk down the street. I tried not to let him see the tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella! What did I do wrong?" I walked back towards him and poked my finger into his chest.

"You tried to kiss me about five minutes before that tramp of your's came over and planted herself in your lap! That's what you did wrong!" I yelled.

"Bella, I haven't seen her in two years! You heard me say that."

"How do I not know you were lying?"

"Because, I want nothing to do with her. We were over two years ago. We were engaged and I found out through a friend of her's that she was cheating and only wanted to be with me because of my family's wealth."

"And did you find out through this friend of her's because you were screwing them too?"

"Considering the friend was a guy, no I was not screwing him."

"Get the hell away from me Edward." He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"No." He then scooped me up and walked back to his car. He put me in the passenger seat before going to the driver's side and turning the heat on high. He reached in the backseat and handed me a leather jacket. I slipped it on and sniffed it when he wasn't looking. It smelled just like him. He drove like a manic to my apartment building and carried my up to my floor.

I jumped out of his grasp and unlocked the door. He followed in behind me much to my displeasure.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying here until I am sure you have gotten dry and warm." I groaned and walked into my room and threw my clutch down. Edward followed me as I walked into the bathroom and grabbed two dry towels.

"I don't have anything you can change into."

"That's okay. I grabbed a t-shirt and some basketball shorts out of my car that I bought the other day." I threw him one of the towels.

"I am gonna shower and change first and then you can if need to I guess."

"Where do you want me to stay in the mean time?"

"Why don't you go in there and change and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer and then if you still want to shower after I have, you can."

"Sounds good to me." I waited on him to get done and once he emerged, I threw his stuff in the dryer. I got in the shower and was glad to have hot water hit my skin. Once I stepped out of the shower I realized I had forgotten to get clothes out of my room. Since my bedroom was connected to the bathroom, I had no choice but to walk into my room and hope Edward wasn't in there.

I made sure my towel was wrapped around me tight and stepped into my room. Edward was laying on my bed flipping through one of my magazine that had been on my night table. I walked over to my dresser, but once I pulled open a drawer Edward's head shot up and he looked at me. I heard him take a deep breath and giggled to myself. I could tell that my appearance was affecting him.

"Are you alright over there Edward?"

"Yes, I just umm, yeah." I laughed and walked back into the bathroom. I pulled on my navy blue cami and gray sofee shorts before I brushed my hair out. When I went into my room, he was gone. I found him in the kitchen with a glass of water and mumbling to himself. I walked up behind him and cleared my throat.

"Holy shit! Bella, why did you sneak up on me?"

"I felt like it."

"Edward, why didn't you turn the light on?"

"The power went out right as you walked out here."

"Damn it. I'll grab some candles." I went to a closets and grabbed the first ten candles I could find. I went back to the kitchen where Edward was still standing and lit one. I then took the remaining nine candles into the living room and lit them. I made my way back to the kitchen and sighed. The dim light of the single candle gave off a romantic glow, which was not exactly what I was aiming for but oh well.

"I guess I didn't realize that it was storming this bad."

"I did. It's nosier than hell."

"Well, yes it is." I shuddered, remembering how much I hated storms. They scared me almost as much as horror movies.

"I probably should get going."

"No way Edward. The power is out and it's storming way too bad."

"You want me to stay?"

"I did not say that." I actually wanted him to stay. I didn't like being alone during storms. Edward chuckled and walked over to me. He set down his glass of water and placed his arms around me. His touch was warm and I hadn't noticed how cold I was until he touched me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

"I'll wait it out if you want me to."

"It would make me feel better if you did."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why do want me to stay?" I sighed and rested my head against his chest.

"I don't like storms. They scare me."

"I see." Edward then picked me up and carried me to the couch. The candle light really did give off a pretty glow. I cuddled up in a blanket as Edward excused himself to the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I entered her bathroom and started pacing. She was too damn cute for her own good. First she walked into that cocktail party looking like sex on legs. That was enough to make me want her. Then she was yelling at me in the rain and refusing to back down. And now she was calm and giving into my touch. I wonder if she is bipolar. I ran my hand across my face and made my way back to her living room.

Bella was sitting on the couch cuddled up in a blanket when I sat down next to her shivering form.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah I am. Would you mind it if you held me? You were really warm and I had started to warm up."

"Sure. Come here." She scooted over to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I had never been much of a cuddler, but it just felt so good to hold her. She laid her head on my chest again and wrapped her little arms around me. I sighed and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"It's alright. It was my fault anyway."

"Yeah that's true." I chuckled at her last comment.

"Bella, would you mind if I laid down?"

"Are you gonna let go of me?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to." With that I laid down on my back and she cuddled back up to me. I moved the blanket so it was on both of us and wrapped my arms around her again. It felt like my own personal heaven with her in my arms and her head on my chest. The candles were making it look all romantic and shit. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Before I knew it she was sound asleep in my arms for the second time since I had met her. But this time, I was staying through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! So that was much longer than I had intended it to be. The cocktail party was supposed to be the next chapter. I was just going to write a filler chapter with the two bits from Edward and Bella, but when Rose asked her about the nail polish, I had to go through with the cocktail party. Haha, I know I'm stupid but well I had to finish it. I'll post a link to Bella's cocktail dress on my profile if you would like to see it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is basically going to be a filler chapter. I know, I hate fillers too but this has to be in place before the next chapter. Without further delay, here is Chapter Four. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The morning light hit my eyelids as they fluttered open. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me securely to the couch. I struggled a few more times before I realized Edward was still there. He had me in his arms and didn't seem like he was going to budge anytime soon. I was shocked to see he stayed through the night. I attempted to wiggle free once again and failed.<p>

I looked at him and saw he had a slight smile on his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, almost innocent. I snorted, not believing that I had just thought Edward Cullen looked innocent.

I had the sudden urge to run my hands through his hair. I reached forward and drug one of my hands through his hair. Damn that shit was soft! I felt naughty for some odd reason and ran my hand through his hair again. He sighed and pulled me closer. I giggled and continued to run my hands through his hair.

"Are you having fun Bella?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Holy shit! How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, an hour maybe."

"Wait, so that means you have been awake since I first tried to sit up?"

"That would be correct."

"And you let me think you were asleep?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" I was starting to become angry.

"Well, I felt like screwing with you, you were playing with my hair, which I liked, and I didn't want you to get up."

"You thought it would be funny to screw with me?" I asked, sitting up a little bit. His arms did not release me however.

"I did indeed think it would be comical."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"It's not funny." I answered before I slapped him across the face. I jumped out of his arms and ran into my room.

"Oww! Hey, wait! Come back here!" Edward came running after me. I slammed my bedroom door shut in his face and ran into my bathroom. That proved pointless though, because I left my bedroom door unlocked. Edward rushed into my bedroom and began pounding on the bathroom door.

"Go away!"

"Not until you open this door!"

"I hope you enjoy disappointment asshole!"

"Why am I an asshole?"

"You humiliated me! That's why."

"How did I humiliate you?"

"By letting me think you were asleep."

"Bella, you are acting like a child."

"I am acting like a child? Please Edward, don't fool yourself. You and I both know I am much more mature than you are."

"I am 23 years old. I am perfectly mature." I cracked up laughing. He really was ridiculous.

"Edward, I am only 21 and I am far more mature than you. You are about as immature as it comes."

"You certainly aren't acting like it."

"Why? Cause I'm in my bathroom trying to be left alone?"

"No. You are hiding in there because you are scared to be around me."

"What makes you think I am scared to be around you?" I questioned quietly. He knew how to read me better than I thought.

"The fact that you are always timid, you never relax, and never let go when you're around me were a few hints."

"What's your definition of letting go?"

"Forgetting about the world around you and just being yourself. Letting yourself feel what you are feeling without trying to deny it."

"You are such a complete and total jackass."

"What the hell? I thought I just got through to you? What's with all the damn mood swings?"

I opened the door and looked him right in the eyes. I was not going down without a fight.

"Listen to me Edward Cullen. If you think I am another one of your play things, you better think again. You cannot have me because I do _not_ want you. Get used to a woman not throwing herself at you, because I will not. Just because you are a male and have a penis does not mean that you have any control over me what so ever. And I will be damned if you try to change me or control me for that matter." I had inched closer to him and was whispering in a vicious tone. He just stood there smirking at me, before he took a step towards me.

"You know Bella, you are kinda hot when you start ranting." I couldn't believe this man.

"That's all you can think about! You truly disgust me! All you want is sex!"

"You're wrong."

"Say what?"

"You are wrong. Is that clearer?" He placed his hands on both sides of my head and I realized he had backed me up against the bathroom wall.

"If I'm wrong, then what is it you want besides sex?"

"I want a lot of things. A family, a nice house, a good salary. Oh and you."

"Me?"

"You."

His lips were mere centimeters from mine. I felt myself stop breathing as he leaned closer.

"What do you think you are doing Edward _freaking_ Cullen?" I laughed when I heard Alice's shrill little voice. She was my savior. He jumped away from me before he turned to face his sister.

"Hi sis. How ya been?"

"Oh no. How have you been Edward? Hmm? Nothing new I see. Well, besides the fact you are trying to get in my best friend's pants!" Alice began assaulting him with her fists. All I could do was stand there and laugh. This was absolutely priceless.

After a good twenty minutes of Alice attacking her brother, she shoved his things in his arms and demanded that he leave.

"Alice, I am a grown man. I can decide when I want to leave."

"No you can't. You are leaving now because I have a whole effing girl's day planned for Bella Boo and I!"

"I won't be in your way."

"Bella wants you to leave though."

"She does not! Do you Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders and popped a strawberry in my mouth.

"See, leave. _Now_." She pointed at the door.

"But I don't want.."

"Bye Edward!" Alice pushed him out the door and flipped the lock. I seriously love this girl.

"So..what is it that you have planned Alice?"

She got an evil grin on her face. Oh shit. This can't be good. I'm scared.

"Shopping spree!"

Kill me now.

* * *

><p>I got home that evening and was completely drained. Alice was a non-stop bundle of joy all day long. It made me exhausted. I got showered and sat down with a book and a nice glass of wine. I needed it after today's events.<p>

The rest of the weekend was spent basically as a hectic marathon. I had so much laundry and cleaning to do that it was insane. On top on that I had a dentist and a spa appointment. I had to get groceries and dog sit my neighbor's poodle while they were out of town. I hated the dog too. It was too loud. By the time Sunday night came, I was dreading the next day.

When my alarm went off the next morning, I was so pissed that I actually grabbed my baseball from under my bed and beat the the living hell out of it. Guess I would have to buy a new clock. I groaned and began the process of heading to work.

I didn't have time for coffee that morning, and I was sure I would kill Edward in a matter of five minutes. I entered "our" office and there he sat, two Starbuck's cups in his hands.

"What is that?"

"I got you a coffee on my way here this morning."

"Why?"

"Just had a feeling that you might need it." I rushed over to him and snatched the cup out of his hand. I took a big gulp and moaned. Thank God for the wonders of steaming hot coffee.

"You may have saved your own life."

"How did I do that exactly?"

"Without a cup of coffee in my system, well, lets just say I am pretty irritable."

"I'm glad to know that. Maybe that piece of information will come in handy."

That morning passed quickly, which I was happy about. After lunch, the work seemed to thin out. Aro didn't have much for us to do and I didn't have any calls to return for the company. I was finishing up a few forms for some new fashion lines and Edward was simply sitting and staring at me.

I put my pen down and turned to face him.

"Is there something of your interest over here?"

"Why yes, there is."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Random question Bella."

"Yes?"

"Can you roll your tongue?"

I attempted to do so and failed. I had never been able to do that. Edward began laughing hysterically.

"Can you do it?"

"Yes I can." He then proved his statement.

"Aren't you just so fantastic!"

"That is easy. I don't know how anyone couldn't do it!"

"It is not easy!"

"Yes it is."

"Well, Mr. I'm so awesome, can you shit fire?" This earned a round of laughter from him once more.

"I don't believe anyone can shit fire Bella dear."

"You wanna bet?"

"No one can, so sure."

"I bet dragons can shit a ton of fire."

"Hmm, you got me there."

Is this really the most intelligent thing we could be talking about? I sure hope it's not. Then again, it is Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The weekend had been uber slow and I could not wait for work on Monday. It was driving me nuts being away from Bella that long. I had only known this girl for a few weeks, and yet it was like I needed to be around her all the time. It was physically painful not to be.

Monday morning was amazing. When Bella walked into the office, something inside of me melted a little. This girl was absolutely beautiful.

The day went on much too quickly and before I knew it I was driving home. I hated that I wouldn't see Bella until the next morning. I knew it would be less than 24 hours, but that was far too many hours in my opinion. And my opinion always matters.

Upon entering my apartment, I found Emmett chilling on my couch. He had the TV on and a twelve pack at his feet. I tossed my tie and jacket on the kitchen counter before I plopped on the couch next to my big goober of a brother.

"So do you always go breaking into people's apartments?"

"Just your's little bro." Emmett slapped me on the back before taking a huge swig of beer.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"I was bored and out of Cheetos."

"How does that answer my question?"

"It doesn't."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Oh come on. Enjoy my company, drink a beer, and unwind pretty boy. That fine ass of your's looks beat."

"My fine ass is more than beat Em."

"Speak to the almighty Emmy Bear."

"You are screwed up dude."

"Off of subject Sexward. We were talking about you and your fine piece of man ass."

"I'm just out of it I guess."

"What's going on with Bella?"

"How do you know any of this relates to her?" He gave me a, 'Are you shitting with me' look.

"Seriously dude?"

"Alright! It has everything to do with her. I can't stop think about her. She's on my mind all damn day!"

"You have the hots for her."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"You want her sexy body."

"Yes, and gross Emmett."

"So, what is the real problem?"

"She's different. She makes me feel different."

"Like good different? Like unicorns and glitter? Or bad different, like hurricanes and evil pickles?"

"Good different."

"That is really weird."

"What? That I don't want just sex out of a girl for once?" I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Ahh. That was easier to get you to admit than I thought it would be."

"Why do I feel like that Em?"

"Well, my experience outside of screwing a lady is slim. But I would say it means huge shit is gonna happen."

Thank you ladies and gentlemen. My brother Emmett Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was stoked for Friday to come. It was the day before Jacob and I's two year anniversary. We had decided to go to a club that night since we hadn't had time to go out in forever. I missed him like crazy. It seemed like whenever I was off work, he had to work. I wasn't thrilled that we would be going out the night before our two year anniversary, but he had to go out of state for a week on Saturday.

When I got home from work that evening, I thought I would give him a call and make sure the plans would still be able to work. I was so glad to hear his voice.

"Hi ya Bells."

"Hey."

"What's shaking?"

"Not much. I just got home."

"How was work?"

"It was pretty good. There wasn't much to do, so it was kinda boring."

"Lucky. I was busy all damn day." I laughed at him. He could always make me smile.

"Well, now you have all night to unwind."

"I think I would unwind better if you were here." His voice grew huskier and I swallowed.

"No you wouldn't. You would be all over me. That wouldn't help you relax."

"You wanna bet?" I giggled like a little girl. It was still strange to think we had been best friends forever and now we had been a couple for basically two years. What can I say? Jake got really hot once he cut his hair and hit puberty. He was all man and muscles. My man.

We talked for a little while longer before I noticed my stomach was growling.

"I miss you Jakers."

"I miss you too."

"I need to go. My stomach is yelling at me."

"Alright. Sleep tight Bells."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Night Jake."

"Night."

I fixed myself a healthy dinner of macaroni and cheese and wolfed it downed in about 2.4 seconds. I hopped in the shower and stood there in the warm spray of the water for much longer than I had intended to.

I had just laid down in bed and shut the light off when my phone began to ring. I picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Edward?"

"That's my name. Feel free to moan it."

"You are full of cow shit."

"I don't really like cows. I do like me a good steak though."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really are full of shit."

"I think you are full of shit."

"At least I'm cool enough to shit fire."

"This isn't why I called Bella."

"Then why did you call at..11:30? What the chiz?"

"I miss you."

"You miss _me_?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but I do."

"Edward, you are stupid and I am tired. Goodnight."

"No! Please don't hang up yet Bella."

This dude was messing with my beauty sleep and frankly I wasn't appreciating it.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Mmm hmm. So what are you up to?"

"Emmett had been here, but he left an hour ago and I felt like talking to you."

"I miss Emmett. I haven't seen that big teddy bear in months!"

"He talks about you quite a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he loves you."

"I love him too."

"He's threatened my penis."

"That's wonderful. How come?"

"He said if I hurt you he would cut my penis off because you are like his little sister."

"Your brother is legit shit."

"I'm legit too!"

"Nah. not really."

"You sound tired."

"I am tired. I was getting ready to go to sleep when you called."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I yawned. "Yes please."

"Alright."

"Night Edward."

"Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter! I know it was short, but it was a filler chapter. What do you think of Bella and Jacob? I promise I won't dwell on that romance too much. Any predictions for what might happen when they go to the club? How about Emmett? Isn't he awesome? The next chapter should be longer. I'm not aure when it will be up. I have a busy week ahead. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said last time, I started school this week so updates could be a little slower. I apologize, but I'll do my best. School comes first, so I will try to make time for updates as much as possible. Alright, I said that this chapter should be longer. I hold true to my word. Oh and an extra bonus, some of this chapter will be in Eddie's point of view. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The week drug on painfully until Friday come. I was so excited about seeing Jacob that it was literally indescribable. I drove a little too fast on the way home, but I was too anxious to see him. I ran into my apartment and flung my belongings out of my hands as I continued running towards my room.<p>

I yanked out a new sparkly black dress from my closet that I had been saving especially for this event. Jake loved me in anything black, so why not give him a reward since we haven't had much time together lately. I rushed into my bathroom and hurriedly changed outfits. I retouched my make-up and pop a few fresh curls in my hair. I added some red lipstick and went back to my room. I picked up my new peep-toe stilettos. They were bright red on top and covered with black lace. I slipped my awesome shoes on and grabbed my phone. I headed back to the main part of my apartment.

Just as I reached my kitchen, I heard a knock on the door. I snuck a look at my clock as I walked to the door. He was early. I couldn't have cared less though.

I opened the door and saw Jake standing there in a black t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. That's what I loved about him. He was comfortable as himself. He didn't try to please other people, dress, or act like they wanted him to. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around me as well and pull me towards him.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Black." He laughed at me and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. He was heaven. End of the story.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready." We headed out of the building and made our way to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I left work Friday and was kinda down in the dumps. Bella had been acting excited all week, and was constantly looking at the clock. It was driving me crazy for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it. She all but freaking peeled out of the parking lot Friday night. I would have bet my fine ass that she probably would wreck before she got home.

Instead of going home and sulking after work, I decided to head to one of my favorite bars that also doubled as a club. I plopped my fine piece of ass on a bar stool and loosened my tie. My pupils started to adjust to the lack of lighting as the bimbo bartender walked over to take my order.

"What's your pleasure?" She asked, twirling her hair and chopping on a piece of gum.

"The strongest beer you've got."

She looked disappointed as she walked away. She probably wanted me to say she was my pleasure. Ha, the hoe bag had a lot to learn if she thought I would screw her. Actually, scratch that. She's exactly the type I would go after. Easy, slutty, and clueless. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't understand why I felt so depressed. Whatever. I'd get drunk enough that in a hour I would completely forget what was wrong in the first damn place.

Bimbo brought me over my beer and went to tend to some douche at the end of the bar. He was tall and extremely tan. He wore a plain black tee and a pair of jeans. Dude must think he's a stud. But I'll let you in on a little secret...He's not. I am though. I took a huge ass swig of my beer and swallowed.

I had pretty much zoned out when my phone began vibrating against the bar's counter top. I had a text message from Tanya. What the hell could she want. Oh yeah, me.

_Hey Eddie :) Whatcha up to tonight? Would you like to come over for dinner and a movie? And maybe something else if you were to get lucky? ;)  
><em>

Shit no. I didn't want to go to her place. Dumb chick. So how did I reply to her? Just like this:

_Shit no. _

How did she react?

_Pleaseeeee? :(_

And I answered:

_No._

I shut my phone off and stuffed it in my pocket. I chugged the rest of my beer and ordered another. I scanned the room for any hot chicks and was upset to see that there weren't any worth my time or skills. I realized I had the major urge to take a piss. I stood, beer in hand and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. It was the that I spotted Bella amongst the crowd. She was wearing a strapless black dress and it had sparkles all over the damn thing. And if that wasn't enough of an outfit, she had on bright red lipstick and holy shit! Her heels had the same bright red on them and black lace.

She looked so carefree with her eyes closed and a drink in her hand as she danced with..the douche? She had her back towards him and her free arm was wrapped around his neck. Why was she dancing with the douche? I am so much better looking than this dude! What the cow piss?

I was livid. She was my girl. Well, not technically, but so what? That odd feeling I had the first time I had talked to Emmett about her flooded me for the second time.

I hadn't noticed that I had walked in their direction and was now standing in front of Bella. Her eyes flashed opened at my movement and she let go of the douche.

"Hey Bella."

"Oh, Hi Edward. Did you come here straight from work?"

"Yes I did...How rude of me. I am Edward Cullen. I work with Bella." I extended my hand to Mr. Douche face. He took my hand and shook it.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black, my boyfriend." Her what?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." This Jacob dude smiled at me and dropped my hand. I nodded my head in response. I felt defeated, angry, hurt, and I still needed to piss like a rushing race horse.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"It will be two years tomorrow." Bella said as she looked up at him.

"Wow."

"I know right? It doesn't seem like it was that long ago that I was trying to convince her she was in love with me."

I couldn't deal with this shit.

"Excuse me." It came out harsh and quick. I didn't care. Nothing mattered now. I stormed off to the closed off section where the bathrooms were.

I heard clicking of heels following me, but I didn't slow my pace. It was even darker in this part than out in the actual club. The hallway was deserted except for the two of us. Her little hand shot forward and grabbed mine.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I excused myself after Edward made his rude exit. I couldn't believe the nerve he had. I followed him back towards the bathroom.

Once I got close enough I grabbed his hand. He turned and faced me. The look in his eyes was almost frightening. His eyes burned into mine, emotions were flooding him. He looked angry, but hurt at the same time. I didn't understand. I cocked my head and tried to read the look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" His voice was as cold as his stare.

"What do I want? I want to know what the hell that was back there!"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Why did you act like a jackass back there? You don't even know Jake! You have no right to do what you just did back there!"

"I was a jackass?...I was a jackass?"

He looked flat out angry now. He walked closer to me. I backed up towards the wall, but he kept coming closer.

"Yes, you were." I stated.

"Let me say this Bella. I may be a jackass, a man-whore, and the biggest shit head of the century, but at least I'm not a douche."

"Did you just call Jacob a douche?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Jacob is a kind, caring, independent, strong, and wonderful person. He is so much more than you are or ever will be!"

"I bet he doesn't have a clue in the world how to please a woman such as yourself."

"That is none of your business!" I shoved his chest in an effort to get away from him. That was useless. He had both hands on the wall beside my head and was far to close for me to move.

"It is most certainly my business."

"I can't believe you!"

"Why's that?"

"You are horrible!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

One of his arms wrapped snugly around my waist and the other shot behind my neck, just below my head. He crashed his lips onto mine and it took me a moment to register what had happened.

My arms instinctively wove around his neck and I pulled him closer as my eyes shut. I allowed myself to kiss him back. His kisses were fast and needy. Our hands were roaming quickly across each other and I forgot about the rest of the world for a moment, including Jake who was waiting on me.

I finally had to pull away when I swore I could no longer breathe. I thought he was done, but I was wrong. His lips went to my neck and started tracing a path up and down. My neck was my weak spot. I would give into basically anyone if my neck was messed with. I sighed and tried to get closer to him. All the sudden, he slammed his lips back onto mine.

I gained the strength to pull away again when an image of Alice popped in my mind. She was shaking her finger at me. Scolding me like a child.

He looked down at me. His hair was ten times messier than it had been previous to our little incident. He gave me a crooked grin and had a satisfied gleam in his eyes. I was ashamed that I gave into him. I was mad that he tricked me like that.

"Now tell me that douche boy out there can kiss you like that?"

I answered him by delivering a punch to his right eye and walking away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was lovely. Jake dropped me off at my place and when he leaned in to kiss me goodnight, I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. He didn't try to kiss me again. He just smiled and told me night. I couldn't kiss him. I felt guilty for kissing Edward.<p>

My movements were slow that night as I got around for bed. It felt like I was in a haze. Nothing felt real to me.

I didn't get into bed until almost two o'clock and it took me a long time to fall asleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, I relived my kiss with Edward. I couldn't shake the memory away.

Morning came much too soon and with what little sleep I had managed to get, I planned on making it a lazy day. I sat on the couch all day with my remote in one hand and a bowl of snacks in the other. Not exactly how I had wanted to spend my two year anniversary of being with Jacob, but what was a girl supposed to do when he was out of state? Around eight o'clock I went to get in the shower, but my phone rang. I answered without checking you was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mom? What's up?"

"Oh I hadn't called you recently, so I thought I would check in with ya."

"I should have called. I guess I have been busy. Haven't thought about it."

"I know you're busy. Don't worry about it so much. I just like to hear your voice every once in a blue moon. It's been quite some time since I've seen you."

"It has been quite some time. I haven't seen Dad in a while either. I probably should go visit him soon."

"He gets lonely, doesn't he?"

"Yeah I think so. His face lights up when I show up at his doorstep."

"He's easier to visit than me. With him being in the same state and all."

"That's true. But I still don't go and see him as much as I should." I sighed and ran a hand across my face.

"I'm sure you do your best dear."

"I try to."

"I know that. Are you alright honey?"

"I...I..don't know."

"Is something the matter?"

"Not really."

"Bella?"

"It's complicated Mom."

"I have time."

"Well, today's Jake and I's two year anniversary."

"Where is he?"

"Out of state on a trip for work. We spent last night together though."

"What happened last night?" How do moms know this stuff? She had never been a cook, cleaner, or good at operating electronic devices of any form, but she still knew how to be a mom.

"Long story incredibly short, we have this new employee at work. I share an office with him and it turns out he is Alice's brother."

"Emmett?"

"No, Edward. Anyway, he is absolutely gorgeous. Bronze hair, green eyes, good build, and he's tall. But.."

"Oh there's always a but."

"He is completely full of himself and gets his way with girls. Apparently he doesn't get along well with Esme and Carlisle. I think that might have something to do with his large ego."

"So let me guess. He's been trying to get in your pants?" When did my _mom_ learn getting in someone's pants? I'm just gonna forget that ever happened.

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Figures. Continue."

"Jake and I went out to a club last night and Edward was there."

"Did he talk to you guys?"

"You betcha."

"And he was rude?"

"Mm Hmm."

"Did he storm off then?"

"Yes."

"You followed him didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then what happened?"

"We started arguing. Somehow I ended up backed up against the wall and he had his hands on both sides of my head."

"Whoa! Holy shit honey! He kissed you didn't he?"

"Yeah. He did. A couple times."

"Wow."

"And the worst part...I kissed him back."

"Why is that so bad?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"And you feel guilty?"

"Extremely."

"He kissed you Bella. You didn't kiss him first."

"I couldn't kiss Jake last night after that. I felt so horrible."

"The only way to not feel that way is to tell Jacob what happened. If he loves you, he won't care."

"I'm scared to."

"Then don't."

"Why is this so difficult?"

"Your heart is trying to tell you something."

"Well then it should speak the hell up!"

"Sweetheart, try to relax and not think about it so much."

"Okay..."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Edward?"

"Yes." My mom is insane. I'm telling ya.

" Yes Mom. A very good kisser."

"Do you like him?"

"Bye Mom."

I hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom. I was not answering that question regardless of who asked it.

* * *

><p>Monday came and I was not really ready to be heading to work. I was however pleased to see the building was pretty empty. I was even happier when I saw Edward wasn't at work.<p>

After working for a little while on my laptop, Aro entered my office.

"Bella are you busy?"

"No, I'm not." I stood up and walked towards him. He motioned for me to follow him. We entered his office and he pointed at a chair in front of his desk. I sat down and crossed my right leg over my left.

"I wanted to discuss this new line with you. I want your opinion."

"I'll do whatever I can to help Aro."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

He pushed a folder forward towards me and opened it. In it was photos of a new underwear line. Push-up bras, boy shorts, thongs, regular panties, and men's boxer briefs.

"Is this the new line you were working on this past month?"

"Yes it is."

"Is there that enhancing technology in the men's underwear you wanted to look into?" I asked. That stuff was supposed to make it look, well you know, enhanced.

"Yes there is going to be."

"That's gonna be a major money maker."

"I think it will be. It was Edward's idea."

"I thought he was just a sales and advertisement manager though?"

"Yes, but he manages the sales. The men's underwear line wasn't making much, so he suggested this new technology."

Damn him. Probably wanted the company to make the underwear just so he could have it.

"I see. Well, this should help. Males like to show that off."

"What about the women's line?"

"It looks nice. But what's so great about it? It's just another push-up bra."

"Ahh. That's where you are wrong. It has new technology in it for added push-up affects."

"How did you design that?"

"Edward again."

"Of course."

"So you like the line?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a hit."

"Would you like to be a model for the photo shoot advertising it?"

"I would love to!" Whenever I got to model something for a photo shoot, I got a lot of cash.

"Stupendous!" Aro clapped his hands together once and smiled.

"Where will the photos be displayed?"

"I want to make a huge deal out of this line! So you will be on the cover of our monthly magazine, in the front window of our stores, in ads, a billboard, and maybe even a commercial if the line becomes big enough!"

Holy shit Batman and Robin. This will be the biggest modeling job I will have done yet.

"Wow, that's a lot. How much exactly will I get paid for this?"

"Well, I want photos taken in a variety of colors, styles, and locations. Plus I will want at least two or three hundred photos of each different color, style, and location."

"So? How much?"

"I'll tell you what. I will give you a down payment of ten thousand dollars now as long as you sign a contract that says you agree to doing this jobs, with all its requirements. Then depending on how well the line does, will depend on how much more I will pay you."

"A down payment of ten thousand dollars? That's more than you have paid me for any other modeling job!"

"I am aware of this." He leaned back in his chair and cracked his fingers.

"Well, hand me the contract!"

He slid a paper across the desk and handed me a pen. I didn't even take the time to read the contract like I normally do. Ten thousand dollars was good enough for any of the requirements. I signed my name and handed the contract back to him. I just hoped that he didn't pull anything in the contract. Aro was sneaky.

"Thank you Bella dear."

"No problem. When is the photo shoot?"

"Sometime before the month is over."

"Sounds great."

"Here's a check for your ten thousand dollar down payment. You may go now."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>I was on cloud freaking nine when I got home. I was so happy that I called Alice, Rose, and Angela and invited them over. We broke out a ton of snacks, movies, and alcohol to celebrate.<p>

I woke up the next morning not feeling so good and decided on the less effort I put into my appearance, the better. I chugged a cup of coffee on my way to work and was surprised I made it one time. Edward was already in "our" office when I walked in. He looked at me as I walked in and smiled. I tore my eyes away from him and went to my desk. I was pleased to see he had a nice black eye, which I had gave him Friday night. I just needed to avoid him as much as possible today.

He didn't speak to me at all before lunch. Once the clock hit noon, I reached into my mini fridge and took out a salad I had brought with me. I began eating in silence and Edward did the same.

I had almost finished eating when he spoke.

"How was your weekend?"

"Fine."

"Do anything exciting?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't know."

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"No."

"You are only giving me one and two word answers."

"Correct."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Cause."

"This is immature Bella."

"Not really."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Nothing."

"What's is your deal today?"

I shrugged my shoulders and left the room. I didn't want to talk to or look at him. I would give in. One and two word answers were all I would allow myself to give him.

I took a short walk and then returned to work. I was glad when I got in "our" office and he was not there. I went back to the papers and emails I had been working on. He came back about an hour later with his own stack of papers and was mumbling to himself about 'Damn idiots can't do anything'. I frankly found this pretty damn amusing.

I was gathering my things to leave when it was around six o'clock and Aro appeared at the door.

"There you are Bella dear!"

"Yes Aro?"

"I was just stopping by to tell you that the office will be closed Friday. No one has to come to work. Enjoy the day off!"

"Alright. Thank you Aro."

"Oh, one more thing. How's does next Friday work for the photo shoot? The rest of the office will be shut down again so we can fully focus on the shoot."

"Sounds perfect."

"Fantastic! Ta Ta for now!"

Aro then disappeared and I went to pick up my purse, but it was gone. I frantically started searching the office for it and just when I was sure the floor must have ate the damn thing, I bumped into Edward who was dangling my purse in front of my face. I snatched it from his hand and stormed out of the office.

Due to the dinosaur speed of the elevator, Edward caught up with me. I stepped into the elevator and he followed. Being on the 27th floor of the building had it disadvantages considering the speed of the elevator. It took forever to get from top to bottom and bottom to top.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What's up your ass today? Seriously, you have been acting like a stuck up snot all damn day."

"Nothing is up my ass, thank you."

"Oh wow more than a one word answer."

I turned towards Edward and glared. He pissed me off like a mama bear whose cub had been threatened. You don't piss with mama bears. They're scary shit.

"Grow up Cullen."

"I will when you do, Swan."

"Please! You and I both know I am much more mature. Deal with that fact."

"No. You deal with this."

He grabbed my hips and once again kissed me. My hands went to his hair and I gave it a slight tug. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him farther. These kisses were slower than they were the first time. It was like he was pouring more emotion into it. I knew I was. If I could kiss this man forever, I would. His kisses were heaven.

The elevator dinged, telling us we were on the bottom floor. For once, the elevator went to quickly for my liking. I pulled away from him and grabbed my purse that I had dropped on the floor. I hurried out to my car.

Just as I threw my purse into my car, Edward spun me around, and kissed me. It was just one kiss. And then he was in his car pulling away.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for Chapter Five! What did you think? I like Bella and Renee's conversation. How about Jacob? Who am I kidding! How about Edward? Eh? Did we like him being a little jealous? How bout that kiss? Yeah I know they kissed pretty soon into the story, but I thought the moment seemed right. Any predictions about the photo shoot? Aro is a tricky man? Tell ya what.. If someone can guess correctly what will happen at the photo shoot, I'll mention your name (of choice) in the story! Thanks for reading! :) Oh and by the way, a picutre of Bella's club dress and shoes will be on my profile if you want to check it out!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be longer, I think lol. I am just gonna write or type I guess until my heart is content. Several people guessed very closely and correctly about will happen at the photo shoot. I will try to make sure to mention all the names, but if I miss any, just let me know and I will make sure to mention them in the next chapter. Here we go! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went quickly, mostly due to the fact I woke up Thursday morning feeling like shit. I called into work and took a sick day. I threw up a total of twelve times that day.<p>

When I woke up Friday morning, I wasn't feeling any better. I hadn't managed to keep any food down that I had ate since Wednesday night. I was very relieved to have the day off without having to use another sick day.

I made my way out to the couch and flopped down with my blanket, pillow, and remote. I flipped on an episode of Tom and Jerry since it was early morning and nothing that was worth a shit was on. It was about fifteen minutes into the show when I remember how funny this damn cat and mouse were. I was laughing my ass off and for a moment I felt a little better. That was until my phone rang.

It was Jacob. I hadn't talked to him since last Friday night when we went out. I instantly got sick to my stomach with guilt. I gulped as I reached for my phone.

"Hey Jakers." My voice cracked. I wasn't sure if it was because of nerves or because I had a sore throat to go along with my massive puking streak.

"Hey Bells. Uh, don't take this wrong, but you sound horrible sweetheart."

"I'm sick. I had to skip work yesterday, but luckily the office is closed today, so I don't have to use another sick day."

"I'm sorry. I would come take care of you, but the trip got extended. I won't be coming home tomorrow. I have to stay for another week yet."

"Damn. I miss you Jakers. Why do you have to stay?"

"I have to stay because my boss...is a jackass."

"Why did you pause like that?" I chuckled. He cracked me up.

"Making sure my boss wasn't around. I snuck into the hall so I could call you."

"You rebel."

"You know it!"

"Do I need to beat your bastard of a boss up so you can come home now?"

"No you don't have to do that Bella. And besides, you would have to fly to Colorado first."

"But I feel like kicking someone's ass!"

"You are sick! How in the world do you think you could kick someone's ass?"

"I could kick your ass."

"Don't kid yourself Bells." He laughed.

"Meany."

"Oh wow meany. I'm scared!"

"You should be."

"Nah. Your fairly harmless."

"I could do some serious damage if I wanted to."

"That's probably true."

"What day do you get to come home next week then?"

"Saturday afternoon."

"I'll be waiting."

"As will I."

"I'll let you go. You need to get back to work."

"Fine...I will try to call you this weekend sometime. Get to feeling better."

"Trust me, I will try to feel better."

"Alright, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"See ya soon."

"Bye Jakers."

I heard the line go dead and hit my end button. Tears began to swell up in my eyes. It killed me to hear how happy and loving Jake had been. I felt like I wasn't giving him what he deserved. I tried to hold my tears back and failed.

I was balling my eyes out at this point and sobbing. Whenever I attempted to settle my tears, I just started dry sobbing. I sat on my couch in my high school sweat-shirt and sweat-pants crying and wiping my nose on a tissue. I was a complete and total mess. The guilt was eating me alive. There was nothing I could do about it either.

I didn't know why I continued to cry for so long, but every time I thought I was done, a new wave of emotion hit me. A vision of Jake would pop in my head and I immediately became upset again.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, but I knew it had been quite a long amount of time. It was only when I heard a knock on my door that I broke out of my trance.

I threw my blanket to the floor and wiped my nose once more on one of the many tissues that had piled up on my coffee table. I tossed my hair up in a pony-tail and furiously pushed the tears off my face.

"One second!" I yelled as I ran towards the door.

I yanked the door open and my jaw dropped. Edward was standing at my door with a bouquet of pink roses in one hand and a thermos in the other.

"Hey."

"What...What are you doing here?" I choked out. My voice sounded even worse than when I had been on the phone with Jake.

"Angela said you called in sick yesterday. I wanted to check on ya. Make sure you were ok."

"How, what, but, you, and, me, why?"

"Is that an invitation to come in?"

I nodded my head and stepped aside. I closed the door behind him as he set the thermos on the counter. I was utterly confused, upset, and felt like shit. I was a wreck.

"I brought you some chicken noodle soup. It's my mom's homemade recipe."

"Thanks."

I stood frozen by the door. I didn't know what to do or how to act. I had been crying non-stop one second, and the next, Edward is here with soup. Soup? For real? I am majorly confused.

Edward walked over to me and put his hands on my face. I looked up through my tear soaked eye lashes and sniffled.

"Bella, are you alright?" The look of concern on his face and the caring tone of his voice threw me over the edge. The tears began to pour out of my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his abdomen. I cried into his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

I honestly can't remember how long we stood there like that, but I do recall him scooping me up and carrying me to the couch. I continued crying as he held me on the couch. I was clinging to his shirt tightly and I was positive that it would be drenched in my tears by the time I stopped crying like a baby.

I finally felt my eyes become dry and I sniffed. I raised my head up off of Edward's chest and looked up into his eyes. He brushed a stray piece of hair that had fell out of my pony-tail behind my ear.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded like the definition of shit. It was weak, scratchy, and barely audible.

"Why are you apologizing Bella?"

"Because I've been crying on you for who knows how long and you don't even know why I'm crying."

"Does it matter if I know why you're crying? I know you're upset. That's enough reason to let you cry without questioning you."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"I can be a sweet person."

"Maybe."

"If you don't mind me asking though, why were you crying?"

"It's difficult to explain because I don't even understand it myself."

"That's fine. Forget I said anything. I take it you were crying before I got here though?" He pointed at the mountain of tissues on the coffee table.

"Oh that's gross. I should throw those away." I went to get up, but Edward held me in place on his lap.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Edward..what time is it?"

"It's about...one thirty." He said while glancing at his watch.

"Holy shit! What time did you get here?"

"Around eleven thirty."

"I cried on you for two hours?"

"Apparently."

"I had been crying for probably two hours before you got here then."

"Whoa. What could possibly upset you so much?"

"It's nothing."

"It must be something if you have cried about it for four hours."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine, but you need to eat."

"I haven't been able to keep anything down since Wednesday night. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Bella, your stomach is growling. It's worth a shot."

I noticed the vicious growl of my stomach and blushed. That was embarrassing shit dude.

"Maybe just a little soup wouldn't hurt."

"That a girl."

He picked me up before he placed me back on the couch.

"I'll be right back. Try to relax."

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"That's my father!" He yelled as he disappeared into the kitchen. I shook my head and pulled my blanket up around me. I skillfully chucked the remote at the TV and managed to hit the off button on the TV itself.

"What the hell was that? Bella? Did you injure yourself?"

"Cool your jets amigo. All is good."

He reappeared with a tray that had a bowl in the center of it and a glass of water in the top right corner.

"You are sure you aren't injured?"

"I am sure."

"Alright." He handed me a spoon and sat down next to me. I ate a few spoonful of soup and tried not to moan. It was that good of soup ladies and gentlemen. Moan worthy. Very moan worthy.

"This is legit shit buddy boy."

"Ha, I'm so glad."

"Mmm. You should be."

I polished off the whole bowl and my glass of water. Edward took my tray back to the kitchen and came back with a fresh glass of water. I pointed at the coffee table, silently telling him to put it on the table.

As soon as he plopped down on the couch, I crawled over to him and cuddled into his side. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me and swung my legs across his.

"Feeling better."

"A little bit."

"Good."

"Don't you have better things to be doing on your day off?"

"Nope. And besides, the rest of my weekend is jammed packed."

"Oh really? What do you have to do this weekend?"

He looked like he was thinking about it before he responded.

"Nothing at all."

What a turd muncher.

"Wow, you really are busy!"

"I am. Actually, all I have to do this weekend is baby-sit my cousin's dog."

"What's its name?"

"Brittney, she's a beagle."

"Aw! I love beagles!"

"They're okay I guess. My cousin dresses her in skirts and stuff though."

"And what is wrong with skirts."

"Nothing if they are mini-skirts and are on a two legged creature."

"Oh so you don't mind kangaroos in skirts then?"

"I meant humans."

"Like guys? You like boys in skirts? I'm telling Alice!" I reached for my phone, but he yanked me back into his chest. I was giggling like a three year old and he was shaking his head.

"I like girls in skirts. Not guys. Just girls. Preferably you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you look pretty damn hot in skirts. Especially those tight ones you wear to work."

"You mean pencil skirts?"

"Yeah those things. Damn hot stuff right there."

"What great charm you have."

"I have very good charm?"

"Is that a fact?"

"Why yes, it is."

We were looking straight into each others eyes and for a second I thought he was going to break the eye contact. I wsa correct. He broke the eye contact and swapped it for lip contact.

I placed my right hand on his cheek and leaned closer to him.. His hand went to the small of my back as my arms wrapped around his neck. These kisses were even slower than the ones in the elevator. I loved them though.

We kept on kissing and kissing for quite some time. That is until a bird hit the mother effing window.

"Damn birds."

For once, I agree with Edward.

We sat there together in silence for a long time. It was nice to just be held and forget about all my worries. I swear, in his arms, all my problems seemed to evaporate into thin air.

"This is definitely not how I had planned to spend my day off of work."

"How did you plan on spending the day before you got sick?"

"I was gonna go visit Charlie. I haven't seem him in several weeks."

"Do you go see him often?"

"Not as often as I should. It makes me feel bad. I try to go and see him, but I always seem to find a reason why I can't go."

"At least you try to go see him. It's the effort that should count." For some reason I detected a meaning behind what Edward said. Was he implying that he didn't make the effort to go see his parents?

"I try to look at it that way. And then there's my mom. I haven't seen her since Christmas and its mid April."

"Where's your mom at? I guess I don't know much about your family. I moved out before you moved here."

"How much do you know about my family?"

"I know your dad is Charlie Swan. Other than that, nothing."

"Well, I was born here in Forks. My mom and dad got married straight out of high school and mom was pregnet in less than a year. She decided to skip college and stay home with me. That was until I was a year and a half old."

"What happened then?"

"My mom, Renee, wanted more in life. She packed me up and left."

"Oh."

"We moved to Phoenix and that's where I grew up."

"So did either of your parents ever re-marry?"

"Charlie hasn't. Mom re-married a guy named Phil when I was eleven."

"What's he like?"

"Phil?"

"Yeah."

"He's nice. It was just awkward for me since I grew up in a household without a dad. That's why I moved here whenI turned sixteen. Well that, and the fact that mom missed Phil when he traveled."

"That was an extremely grown-up decision for you to make at that age."

"I guess so. I just hated seeing her unhappy. I felt like it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It felt like it."

"Is that the only reason you came back to Forks?"

I remained silent. I didn't like to talk about the real reason why I had made the move to Forks my sopomore year. I didn't know how Edward picked up on that. The only other person beside Jake that knew was, well Alice. Alice is Edward's sister, so I guess they must think alike.

I stared straight at the wall as I got lost in the in memory lane.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"What did you ask me?"

"What's the real reason you moved to Forks?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Alright. But its good to talk about things that make you uncomfortable."

I snuggled into Edward's arms more and fist my hands around his t-shirt.

"I dated this guy shortly before I moved to Forks. His name was James. He was the guy every girl wanted. Captain of the football team and he was only a junior. He had long blond hair that he kept in a low pony-tail and ice blue eyes. He was the image of a bad boy. James got every girl he wanted, when he wanted."

"Continue. I mean, if you want to of course."

"James started showing interest in me and I fell head over heels for him. We started dating during the middle of the football season. He let me wear his extra jersey on games days and gave me his class ring. We spent all our free time together. We had been dating for about four months when I went over to his house to meet him before we were gonna go to a movie. He told me that the door would be open and just to come on in when I got there. I walked in and found him with this girl in my grade, named Ally on his couch. She ran out of his house when she saw I was there. I asked James how he could do that to me, but he just brushed it off like it was nothing. I tried to break up with him then and there, but he..he.."

I started stuttering. I hated talking about this part of the story. The memories were too painful.

"He what?"

"He...slapped me."

"He slapped you?" Edward sounded like he was trying to contain his anger.

"Across the face. I was so shocked that I just stood there. He told me we would be over when he said we were over. He drove me home and that was the end of it for a while. He apologized and I forgave him. Everything went back to normal. Then a few weeks later, he was over at my house. Mom and Phil were gone for the weekend, so we were alone there that night. He kissed me and I was fine with that until he tried to unbutton my pants. I told him no, that I wasn't ready. He told me that wasn't my decision to make. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He followed me."

"What happened then?"

"We started yelling at each other. He kept coming closer to me. He tried to kiss me and I told him no. That was a bad choice, because he punched me in the eye. While I was distracted by the pain, he started to get my pants undone again. I realized what he was doing and I tried to push his hand away. That proved to be an even worse choice."

"Why was that a worse choice?"

"Cause he pulled out his pocket knife and slashed it across my arm. I don't take blood well, and I was getting kind of weak to my stomach. He kept on trying to do what he wanted to me, but I kept jerking before he could. He took the knife then and dug it into my upper right thigh. James laughed, he like causing pain. I fell to the floor and he kick me in the rib cage. The last memory I have before he walked out was him saying that it wasn't over yet. I passed out on the kitchen floor. I had forgot that early that day that Jacob was coming down to Phoenix to visit for a few days. I walk up in my bed and Jake had a cold wash rag on my head. Jake asked me what happened, but he already knew. I guess right when James was walking out of the house, Jake was walking in. Jake was only sixteen at the time, and James was seventeen, but Jacob was a lot taller and more muscular. Apparently he scared the shit out of James. We got a restraining order against James, but that didn't keep him from trying to get to me. He was obsessed."

"So if he kept coming around, what did you do?"

"At first, nothing. But then he broke into my room one night. He threatened to hurt me if I didn't come with him then and there. I screamed and Mom ran into my room with a gun. The only type of technology she has ever been able to work. Charlie taught her. James jumped out my window. We decided that night that I needed to leave and not let James have a clue of where I was going. We packed my bags and went to the airport. We called Charlie when I got to the airport in Phoenix to give him the details and I caught the first flight to Seattle."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault. It still scares me sometimes though, because mom says James hasn't gave up looking for me yet."

"What a sick bastard."

"Tell me about it."

"You must have been terrified when you came here."

"I was. The only guy I trusted was Jacob."

"It makes sense why you would have trouble trusting guys after that."

"Yup."

"Thank you for telling me that."

I nodded my head and felt tears I didn't know were rolling down my cheeks. Edward held me tighter and kissed me on the top of the head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day I spent with Edward, was a blur. I returned to work on Monday feeling much better and refreshed. I was stoked about the photo shoot Friday and didn't think the week would go fast enough, but it did.<p>

I walked into work Friday morning to see that what Aro had said was true. There was barely anyone there. I went to Aro's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Hey Aro!"

"Bella dear! I am so very excited for this shoot! How are you on this lovely morning?" Aro stood and walked to where I stood by the door.

"I am great Aro. I can't wait to get started."

"Excellent! You can go head to your dressing room. The garment bags are labeled with numbers of which order I would like you to put on first."

"Alright!"

I made my way to my dressing room in the photo shoot studio. When I entered, I saw there were ten garment bags. I unzipped the first bag and decided I was fairly comfortable with what it was. Inside was a light pink silk bra and a matching pair of panties.

I got changed and fixed my hair and make-up accordingly. Soft curls, natural eye make-up, and light pink lip gloss. I slipped on my white robe and headed out to where the camera was set up. I saw a black back drop that had the words, The new Raina line, in light pink text.

There next to the camera was Aro, the photographer, Pierre. And Edward?

What the flying cow piss backwards and jumping on an elephant is he doing here? I stormed over to where they were standing and tapped Aro on the shoulder.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"He is the supervisor for the photo shoot of the new line. I have a meeting out of town that I simply have to attend!"

"But, but, but?"

Aro waved as he headed back to the main office.

I turned and glared at Edward who had a giant smirk on his face. I was going to make him pay.

* * *

><p><strong>I had not intended to end it here, but I have been working on this in my spare time for several days and I was afraid I won't get it up tonight if I didn't stop here because I have a long ways to go with the photo shoot. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave your thoughts or suggestions in a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Time for the photo shoot. This may be the only update for a while, but fear not. My school lets out for the local fair next week, so I should be able to get another chapter, if not two posted during that week. Before I start the chapter I just want to thank all my lovely readers! You guys are awesome! And since you are so awesome, I give you chapter seven without further wait.**

* * *

><p>I was going to kill him. There was no other option. This ass munch would pay. I didn't care who was watching or what the penalties were, I would make him pay. I stood, frozen and glaring at him. His smirk finally started to falter after about five good minutes of my death glare.<p>

I walked over to him without saying a word. On my way to Edward, I yanked a glass vase containing flowers off of one of the snack tables. I stopped directly in front of him. I raised my arm and smashed the glass vase onto his head.

"Shit!" Edward screamed as he held his head in his hands.

Good, it hurt him. My job here was done now. I turned and began walking back to my dressing room. I would rather walk on fire bare foot, than have Edward supervise my shoot. An underwear shoot to boot.

I slammed my dressing room door for extra effects, but it flew open a few short seconds later. Edward stood in the doorway, his nostrils were flared and his faced was fire engine red. Damn, pretty boy was pissed. Oh well. Serves him right for being a dick.

"May I help you?" I asked as I turned and picked up my pair of jeans. I was getting dressed and leaving this hell hole. Screw the photo shoot, I already had a ten thousand dollar down payment at home.

Edward stormed over to me, took my jeans out of my hand and threw them to the ground.

"I believe you owe me an apology."

"I don't owe you _anything_."

"Maybe not, maybe I deserved what I got back there, but you signed a contract. You owe Aro this photo shoot. _I_ am in charge and you have to deal with it. End of the story. Now grow up and get out there."

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said."

"Bella, did you even read your contract?"

"Aro never changes anything in his contracts. I've signed several of them. They've never had any different criteria."

"Well, this one did."

"Like what?" I questioned and crossed my arms across my chest.

Edward pulled a paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"For starters, no matter you the supervisor is, you have agreed to work with them."

"But this..."

"Secondly, you are to complete the photo shoot no matter what aspects of it you do or do not like."

"This is..."

"You also have to follow all of the supervisor's instructions."

"I can't..."

"And lastly, if I should want you to go to a different location outside of the studio, I have power to take you there."

"What if I don't follow these guidelines?"

"Then Aro will take the down payment back, cut your salary in half, and demote you from your manager status."

"He wouldn't!"

"See for yourself."

I ripped the paper from his hand and quickly scanned the contract. It was true. Everything Edward had said, was true. Aro had tricked me. He didn't want me to back out of this shoot and he knew if he threatened my job in any shape or form, I would follow all instructions.

"I can't believe that bastard!" I shoved the paper into Edward's chest and threw my hands in the air.

"You better believe it. We start in five minutes. Be there."

With that he left my dressing room. I was as pissed as a monkey without any damn bananas. I can't even been to describe my anger in this moment, but I would say it would be similar to monkeys without bananas. In my opinion those monkeys would be pretty upset, just like me at this current moment.

Grunting, I turned and picked up my matching light pink heels I had forgot to put on the first time I walked out of my dressing room. I slipped them on and tied my white robe a little tighter. I just loved how Aro always provided me with the shortest robe of all of the models. It barely cover my ass, and it only bother me slightly. Ha, who am I kidding, I hated this effing robe. Then again, it could also be the pissy mood I was currently in. Whatever it was, I decided I would blame it on Edward today because in my eyes, this is all that jackass's fault.

I reluctantly emerged from my dressing room and approached Pierre.

I adored Pierre. He was the best photographer we had and he was from France. Hence the name Pierre. He was a short guy, probably about 5'3, only about an inch shorter than me without any heels on. I wasn't exactly tall without my added three to four inches of stilettos. Back to Pierre though... Pierre wasn't very thin either. He's a little chunkier and that makes him just all that more nubby. I'd say he is probably in his mid forties due to his thinning hair he hides under his beret. And like any classic French man, he wears a black and white stripped shirt accessorized with a little red scarf to all of the photo shoots.

"Isabella! It been so long since I saw you last!"

Pierre walked towards me with his arms spread. He was basically the only person I would allow to call me Isabella since it sounds cool with his accent.

"It has been a while. I've missed you Pierre."

I hugged him and smiled. I loved this little man. He's so legit, it stinks. A good stink though.

"How have you been dear?"

"I'm good. How about you? And your wife?"

"I am doing great! My wife is in Jamaica at the current moment. I was getting sick of her bickering about how we never go any where, so I dropped her off at the airport one day and told her I didn't want to see her for at least two weeks."

"Oh wow. How long has she been gone then?"

Pierre started caressing his goatee as he thought about it. Oh did I mention he has a goatee? And a curly mustache like all French dudes? Well, he does.

"I think that was about a month and a half ago."

"She's been gone that long? Don't you miss her?"

"No, not really. Stupid woman was driving me mad! All she did was yap her mouth off about what she wants."

"Don't you love her?"

"Oh yes, very much. She just really knows how to piss me off."

I cracked up laughing at his comment and use of language. I don't think I had ever heard Pierre say a "bad" word before.

"Bella! Are we going to start this shoot or stand around all damn day?" Edward hollered across the room. He was looking down at a clipboard in his hand and had a pencil behind his right ear.

"Why of course ass munch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing your royal shit face."

"Pardon me?"

"Did I say something?'

Edward marched over to where I was standing and glared daggers down at me. I guess he had heard my little nick names for him after all.

"I suggest that we all be on our best behavior to spare us all from having problems today."

"I suggest you get a tic-tac since your breath smells like dead fish and dog shit."

His breath honestly smelled fine, but I decided that if I had to suffer through today, that he would have to as well.

"Get in front of the camera."

"With pleasure."

I walked to the back drop and turned back towards the camera.

Edward stood with his clipboard next to Pierre and I yawned. This was gonna be a long day.

"Okay Bella, Aro's instructions for this first shoot is for it to represent a cat walk. They are going to digitally add lights into the photos that are taken. Somebody get the fan turned onto the lowest setting. Aro wants her hair to have some movement."

Edward looked up just as I opened my robe and slid it off seductively and tossed it to the side. Why yes, I did that on purpose. If he was going to get to see me in underwear, I would make sure he had a _hard_ time all day.

He gulped and shook his head before he returned to reality.

"Did Aro say what kind of expression he wants? Sassy, innocent, elegant?"

"The paper says innocent with a moderate amount of sass."

"Gotcha."

I took a deep breath and faced the camera. Pierre gave me a thumbs up and we began the shoot. I loved being in front of the camera. I also loved the expressions on Edward's face as he watched. It was effing priceless.

I pretended I was on the runway and gave it everything I had. I like the shoots where I didn't have to be all seductive. I felt awkward acting that way. It didn't feel natural. I guess I didn't have to worry too much about that though since I didn't have to model with a male today.

"Bella, could we get a little more intensity in your facial expressions? You looked zoned out."

He was a jackass. I instantly added some extra umph to my expression and made sure it reached my eyes. If it didn't reach your eyes, then the pictures would look like shit.

Pierre shouted out to me when we were on the last ten frames.

I took a single step forward, placing my right foot over my left. I put my left hand on my hip and shot my head up and prayed for it to be an intense look.

The next thing I knew, Pierre was cheering and praising me on a job well done. I unfroze from my place and picked up my robe. I slipped it on and tided it up.

"Alright, we are gonna take fifteen minutes to get the back drop changed and for Bella to change. Break people!"

I was about half way to my dressing room when Edward came up next to me.

"What is it Edward?"

"I just thought I would make sure you didn't need any help."

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm not letting you help me change, so yeah, I'm good."

With that I shut the door in his face was pleased to see he didn't try to bother me ant further.

We managed to get through four more sets of shoots before lunch, which meant we only had five more afterward.

* * *

><p>I opted to go for lunch outside of the office and called up Rosalie since Alice was at work today and had "crucial work" to do in her words.<p>

I met Rose at Bob Evans, it was her choice. I didn't care though. I wanted some food and any place that served it was fine with me.

Once we were seated, she began to blab about all the dick-weeds in her office. Dick-weeds reminded me of Edward and I began to share with her the lonely events that had made up my day so far.

"You'll never guess who is supervising my shoot today."

"Edward?"

"Damn, you're good girl."

"Tell me about it." She said while taking a rather large sip of diet Coke.

I have such classy friends.

"Well, as you know, he is a douche."

"Correct."

"Yeah, well Aro rigged my contract and tricked me into signing it without reading it."

"What's so bad about the contract?"

"It basically says that if I back out of the shoot, don't follow Edward's instructions, or what Aro wants, I will be demoted and my salary will be sliced in two."

"That chipmunk of an asshole!"

I love how my friends and I associate curse words with animals to describe dick-weed males.

"I know right."

"Damn males. I would love to cut off their penis for a day and see if they still think they were more powerful than us."

"I believe that would be an experiment worth trying. But once their penis is cut off, we can't very easily put it back."

"Like that matters. They can go penis-less or pay for some expensive surgery to have their penis reattached."

"Very true. I like the way you think Rose."

"Doesn't everyone?"

We erupted into laughter as our waiter approached. It just so happened that Jasper, Alice's long term boyfriend of three and a half years and Rose's older brother, was waiting on us. He wanted to own his own restaurant someday, but right now he was working to pay off college loans. He is Edward's age I guess, which would make him twenty-three.

"Hello ladies. My name is Jasper Hale. What can I get you lovely ladies for lunch today?" Jasper still had some of his Southern accent from when he and Rosalie lived in Texas. It gave him a very sexy charm. Don't tell Alice I said that, cause she would throw a fit.

We burst out into laughter again. He was such a goober. I love Jazz, don't get me wrong, but he just was so funny without trying to be.

"Well, brotha, I'll take the Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo."

"Oh course Rose. And you Bells?"

"I'll have a bowl of the Cheddar Baked Potato Soup."

"Girl that ain't much food."

"I know Rose, but remember...I have to go back to a photo shoot. I don't wanna be bloated."

"True."

"Bella, the clothes will cover your stomach. Don't worry about being bloated."

Rose and I both cracked up laughing again. Once we calmed down, I turned to Jasper.

"Jazz, I'm doing an underwear shoot. So, no, the clothes will not cover my stomach."

Jasper's eyes got wide. He nodded his head, wrote something down on his note pad, and left.

"That was hysterical!"

"Your poor brother! He probably thinks we are mental cases!"

"Nah, and besides, who cares what he thinks!"

We resumed our laughter once again.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the office barely in time to get dressed, or more so, undressed and get to the camera. This time I had been instructed to wear a lacy, lavender push-up bra, and matching panties. Honestly, the panties were itchy as hell, but I didn't dare to say anything. I didn't want Edward to make a smart remark and make me take them off. After all, I have to follow his instructions.<p>

I was relieved to be bare-foot and glad that I didn't have to change my hair and make-up much.

I had to decided that by now I didn't need to bother with my robe. They would see me in the underwear sooner or later, so what did it matter? I walked out to the studio and saw a guy with his back towards me talking to Edward.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't know why there was a guy here that hadn't been here the rest of the day, but he was in a pair of boxer briefs, so I was assuming that meant he had been modeling while I was gone. At least, that's what I was hoping.

Mystery dude left to a different wing that had dressing rooms in it. I let out a sigh of relief and noticed Edward was now standing in front of me.

"Bella!"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like a minute and a half now!"

"Oh, sorry."

"One of the new male models here is getting changed and then you will be modeling with him against that gray back drop. You guys are just gonna stand for this one, but you need to have that connection that Aro says is the "big time seller". I don't know what that means, but I'm assuming you do."

"I know what he means, but I am not modeling with a guy. I won't."

"Oh you will. That's in the contract too."

"This is a bunch of bull shit!"

All of the sudden this "new male model" reappeared.

I instantly felt my lunch rise in my stomach. I was in complete and total shock. I was modeling with him? Him? How in the world could I manage this without fainting? I couldn't that's how.

I froze where I was standing as he came closer and closer. I couldn't move, I was completely and utterly frozen. I didn't know what to think. This could change my life entirely.

"Well, hello there."

I was going to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...Now I know you all probably hate me for stopping it here, but I wanted to get this chapter posted. Plus this means you will still have another whole chapter of the photo shoot, maybe even two. More than likely just one, but maybe two. What did we think of this chapter? Any guesses on the mystery guy? Welp, thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it greatly! :) Have a great week! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's ready for chapter eight? Huh? Before I begin, I just want to thank all the readers and reviewers again! I appreciate you guys so much! Alright, enough of my blab that you don't really care about. I mean you all just care about this chapter right? So here it is! :)**

* * *

><p>I tried to process the words that the man in front of me had just said. I began to realize that I was just standing there and should probably respond to him. First, I would have to find the strength to speak. And that strength was not coming easily at all.<p>

"Hi." I barely managed to squeak that single word out. I received an odd look from Edward and a smile from...him.

Edward walked away, shaking his head. He must be trying to understand why I was acting so strange. If he only knew.

I re-focused my attention on him, rather than Edward. I still felt weak to my stomach and I was sure I would collapse at any moment's notice. This was impossible. At least i thought it was.

"How have you been Bella?"

His eyes were still the same piercing shade of ice blue.

"I've been good." My voice was very shaky and quiet. I wrapped my arms around my torso. I was suddenly very self conscious without my robe on. I felt too exposed.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. You've turned into quite the woman."

His eyes began roaming up and down my body. I was going to puke.

The only major differences about him that I noticed was his height, him now being much taller, more muscular, and his hair was now cropped into a spiky style, rather than the long pony-tail I once knew.

But overall, James hadn't changed a bit. He was just even more intimidating and frightening with his added height and new found muscles.

I didn't know how he had found out I was in Washington, let alone where I worked. He must have done some serious tracking. The rumors were true, he never had stopped searching for me.

I had a million thoughts running through my head. I needed to get out of here. Leave the state, maybe even the country. He was obviously here for a reason. This wasn't an accident that he happened to be here.

Forcing myself to unfreeze, I slowly made my way to my dressing room and prayed that he didn't follow me. As soon as I entered it, I shut the door and locked it. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands.

This is one of the most terrifying things I have had to conquer in many years, and I could feel all my insecurities bubbling up inside of me. The timid, awkward, and defenseless Bella was making her way back to the surface. I had buried her away and now she was returning.

How long I sat there, I am unsure of. The knock on my door did return me to reality however.

"Bella, we don't have all the time in the world. Let's get moving!"

Edward sounded irritated, but I didn't care.

I stood up reluctantly and put my robe on securely before exiting my dressing room. I made my way out to the studio and took in my surrounings. Pierre was polishing a camera lens, Edward was yelling at some dude at the computers, and James was standing in the darkest corner of the room staring directly at me.

I shivered under his gaze and continued to inch forward at snail speed. My eyes shifted back to James and I was digusted by the way his white boxer briefs clashed against his pale skin. For living in Phoenix all his life, he never had been tan. Of course I don't have any room to talk, but whatever.

I stopped walking once I was directly in front of the camera and centered against the back drop. I was positive that I was not going to make it through this series of photos. James had never seen me in this little amount of clothing, not even a bikini, and he certainly never had touched me in this little amount of clothing.

The thought of his hands on me made me want to run screaming and to never look back. I knew I couldn't do that for two reasons. One being, people would think I was insane and have me locked up in a mental institution. The second reason being, it didn't matter where I went, James would apparently always find me. That though absolutely scared the living shit and piss out of me.

"Okay people! Let's get this show on the road! Bella, I need you to stand off center a little to the left. James face her, but be on the opposite side."

Edward's authoritative voice boomed throughout the room. James casually walked up to me and shot a smirk down at me. I cringed as his eyes never left me.

"What does the boss want the photos to look like?" James asked looking towards Edward.

"It says here that he wants there to be lots of chemistry and almost a look of..sexual desire." Edward choked out the last two words and gripped his clipboard tightly. I could almost swear that he was jealous.

"We can do that. Can't we Bella?" James's hand brushed down my arm and I took a baby step back from him. If I couldn't handle him touching my arm, this was going to be even more difficult than I imagined.

"Bella, you need to take your damn robe off so we can start! Come on, we are on a time limit here."

I was going to kill Edward as soon as I felt a little more stable. I shrugged out of my robe and tossed it off to the side.

"Alright! Here we go! We have to get three hundred frames for this one so let us begin!" Pierre's happy voice sounded.

James wrapped one arm around my waist and puled my body against his. I put my hands on his chest because I wanted to push him away instead of getting any closer to him. His eyes locked with mine and he sent me another smirk.

I heard the camera click and saw a flash, indicating Pierre taking the first picture. I tried to make my face express the emotions that Aro was wanting this shoot to have, but I was struggling to get that look to come across.

James basically lead us from pose to pose. He did the moving for both of us. Each time, his hands moved either lower towards my no no square, or higher towards the girls.

After what felt like a million photos, he moved to stand behind me. He put his hands on the sides of my legs and bent down to place a kiss on my exposed neck. I shivered out of fear rather than pleasure, but I thik he misread it, because he gently bit my neck. I'm pretty sure that a puked a little in my mouth when he did that.

I wanted to puke, cry, faint, scream, and run, all at the same time. The problem was, I couldn't do any of those things. I was literally trapped.

"Stop! Stop! Bella, you look like you are disgusted and freaked out. That's not even close to what Aro wants. Take a quick break to re-group and then we will try to start it again."

I loved Edward for this moment. Quickly putting my robe on, I ran in the direction of my dressing room. It was only when I closed the door and collapsed on the couch that I felt the tears running down my face.

I was sobbing hysterically and gasping for air so loudly that I barely heard the knock on my door.

"Go away!"

My message was not clear enough, because the door creaked open and there stood Edward. His eyes finally reached me as he took in my appearance on the couch. I was sitting with my knees pulled up to my chin and my arms were wrapped tightly around this. Tears and make-up were more than likely staining me cheeks and I was still sobbing.

He quietly shut the door and locked it before he sat down next the me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. His comfort only proved to make me feel even more defenseless and I began crying heavier than I had been previous to Edward's arrival.

I gripped onto his black t-shirt and crawled into his lap. He held me and tried to get me to soften my sobs by shushing me. Edward was a comforting person. He didn't ask many questions and let you talk if and when you were ready.

His hands rubbed up and down my back just like the first time he held me as I cried. My sobs continued to grow louder and louder. He tried to calm me, but I was so far beyond controlling at this point. The weak Bella was back, and she was much harder to contain than the confident Bella.

"Bella, shh. Try to breathe slower. Gasping isn't going to help you calm down."

I attempted to breathe slower and found it wasn't too hard to do. My breathing evened out I bit and I was now silently crying against Edward's chest. I sniffed, didn;t want to get snot on pretty boy's shirt after all. He might not be as nice if I did that.

"That's better. Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Don't feel pressured. I'll listen when you're ready. That is, if you want to talk about it."

"Him, and, me, why, how, too much." I spit out at a rather fast pace.

"Bella, if you are gonna talk, could you please try to make sense so I can understand and help you.?"

"It's him."

"Who's him?"

"The guy I'm modeling with."

"The model? What did he do?"

I looked up at him and our eyes locked. He looked so concerned and I felt safe for an instant.

"I know him."

"Who is he?"

"He's...James."

"What?"

"It's him."

"I thought he had an effing pony-tail!"

"He did, when I knew him. I guess he cut his hair."

"What is that bastard doing here?"

"He found me. The rumors were right. He didn't stop looking for me."

"But how did he find you?"

"I have no clue. The one thing I do know is, if I leave, he will always be able to find me. No matter where I go."

"Why is he here now though?"

"He either wants me back, or wants pay back."

"What would you guess it would be?"

"I'm beting that he will try to force me back into a relationship with him and then he will get his pay back through that."

I broke out in sobs again, realizing how much danger I was currently in. I brushed the diganoal line that was permantely etched into the skin of my right arm. Edward noticed my movement and reached for my arm. He brushed the scar himself and then met my gaze. He knew what it was. Our topic of conversation was enough to tell him.

My hand instinctively shot to my upper left thigh, where my more visible line of a scar was. This also didn't go unseen by Edward.

"Why is the one on your leg more visible than the one on your arm Bella?"

"He dug the knife deeper into my leg than my arm, so it left a bigger and more visible scar."

Edward swallowed hard and his eyes had a flash of anger shoot through them.

"Why I haven't I noticed them before?"

"I try to keep them covered with make-up as much as possible if I know one of them will be visible with what I'm wearing."

"You shouldn't have to do that?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You should never of had to have been in the situation you were in when you got them."

Something about that statement bubbled up my emotions and I began my crying, again.

Several minutes passed before I calmed down and started silently crying once more.

"Bella, I'm going to call off the photo shoot for today. I'll talk to Aro, get James fired from any future business here, and get the rest of the shoot rescheduled."

"You would do that for me?"

I met his gaze and was overwhelmed by the kindness in them.

"I will and I would do a lot more than that for you too. Which is why I will be staying with you for a few days so you feel safer with someone there with you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Edward."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugged him, and squeezed my eyes shut.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I left Bella to get changed so I could take her home. I felt so guilty for everything that happened. I should have inquired about him a little more before we started, and then I could have put two and two together.

As I reappeared in the studio, I caught some glances from various workers and a glare from James. He must of seen where I went off to. Bella was right about him. He was a very good looking dude, but he reeked of asshole and bastard qualities. I wanted to kill this guy for hurting her. Not just in the past, but today as well.

I can't believe I allowed the douche to touch her! I was already mad enough about another guy being all over her in front of me, but the fact that he is who he is, that just makes me ten million times more pissed off.

I stopped in front of the camera setup and whistled.

"Everybody! We are gonna be done for today. Bella isn't feeling well. Great job today! Enjoy the rest of the day off."

I turned and walked back to Bella's dressing room. I lightly knocked on the door.

"It's open Edward."

Her voice was still very soft and weak sounding. I gently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yup. Just let me get my purse."

"I want to make sure James has left before we go. I don't want him to follow us and find out where you live."

"That would be a good idea."

"I thought so. Is your car here? Do we have to drive seperately?"

"No, I don't have my car today. It's getting a check-up. Rosalie gave me a lift to work today."

"That works out well."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

We walked out of the dressing room to find the studio was empty, besides Pierre.

"Everyone else gone?"

"I believe so Edward."

"James too?"

"Yeah, he was the first to leave."

"Thanks Pierre."

"Oh of course."

I kept my hand on the small of her back to make sure she stayed by my side. I didn't want to lose her. I was relieved when we got to the parking lot and my car came into view. I unlocked it and opened the passenger door for Bella. She got in and closed the door very delicately. I moved to the driver's side and got in. I started the engine and began the drive back to her apartment.

We scoped out the area before we exited my car. I made sure to grab my duffel bag that I had stashed in my car with some extra clothes so I could hit the gym later. Guess they would serve a different purpose though.

Upon entering her apartment, Bella spoke.

"Thanks for doing this Edward. You don't have to do this you know."

"You're welcome. And yes, I do have to do this, or I wouldn't sleep at night."

"Well, I am very grateful that you are willing to do this."

"It's no big deal. Besides you aren't too bad or difficult to put up with."

Bella laughed as she flopped down on the couch. I plopped down next to her and turned to face her.

This girl was like my form of oxygen. It was just so much easier to breathe when she was around me. I loved it.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the top of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? Thanks for reading and reviewing! I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors in this chapter, I didn't have time to do a proper check.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**We ready for chapter nine? I am! Sorry that its been a while since the last update, I haven't found the time to sit and write it. So here it is! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I don't remember much after we got back to my apartment that afternoon. About the last thing I do recall was Edward kissing me on top of my head before I drifted to sleep.

I woke up on the couch and was instantly scared. It was dark and I was alone. I sat up at lightning speed and twisted my head around in search of Edward. When I couldn't find him anywhere within my sight, I jumped from the couch and ran towards my kitchen.

There was noise coming from my kitchen and I carefully snuck forward inch by inch. I rounded the corner to my kitchen, and caught the smell of something cooking. Who the hell was in my kitchen and what the flying shit were they cooking?

Deciding to find out what in the name of blue penguins was going on, I stepped fully into the kitchen. Edward was standing at the stove flipping what appeared to be pancakes in one of my many skillets. I was excited to see he was making pancakes, and realized I had no clue what the damn time was. I glanced at the clock on the stove to see it read 3:13 A.M.

Why in the world was he making pancakes at three o'clock in the effing morning? Maybe he was even crazier than I had originally thought he was. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. I was going to find out why he was making pancakes. I was also going to make sure he was making enough for us both. I loved me some good pancakes and I wouldn't advise anyone to screw with me and pancakes. Dangerous decision that would be.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward."

"Can I offer you some pancakes?"

"It would be a bad decision on your part if you didn't."

"Why's that?"

"I like pancakes. I wouldn't get to close to me when I'm eating them, I may bite your arm off if I think you are trying to take them."

This earned a whole hearted chuckle from Edward.

"I'll try to keep that in mind whenever I make you pancakes."

"And when exactly do you plan on making me pancakes again?"

"Well, umm.. You know, it's a breakfast thing, and umm. Yeah."

He was too effing cute when he was stuttering. Turd bucket looked nervous too. This was priceless shit ladies and gentlemen.

"I certainly wouldn't mind if you made me pancakes sometime in the future."

"You wouldn't?" His voice sounded happy at my previous statement.

Yes, I am aware I was sorta playing him, but I was having too much fun to consider what I was saying.

"No, I wouldn't mind that."

"Do you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

"Hell yes! Who doesn't?"

"You're in luck. I made chocolate chip pancakes and plain ones. You sound just like Emmett. He loves anything with chocolate."

"I hope my voice isn't as deep as Emmett's. And I know Emmett loves chocolate. He found my hidden stash one time and ate all the damn Snickers, but nothing else!"

"He always has had an obsession with Snickers. Actually, he eats any kind of candy with nuts in it first."

"Guess Emmett just likes nuts in general. Maybe he has been trying to tell you guys something! He likes boys!"

"That's what it is! Thanks Bella. I don't think we would have ever figured that out if you hadn't said it yourself."

"You are very welcome. Speaking of Emmett, is he dating anyone?"

"No I don't think he is. Says he can't get the ladies off of him, so he just stays single to keep them all happy."

"What a goober. Do you think he would mind if I set him up with someone?"

"Is she hot?"

"Well, I don't check girls out all that frequently, but I think she is extremely pretty."

"What's she look like?"

"Tall, blond, blue eyes, tan skin, gorgeous in general."

"Long legs?"

"Very long legs."

"That sounds just like his type."

"I've got pictures if you would like to confirm that he would be interested."

"Show me the pics."

I whipped out my blackberry and scanned through my photos. I stopped on one of Rosalie and I we took at Bob Evans less than 24 hours ago. We had Jasper snap a picture of us before we left. We were standing at the the checkout with one of our arms around the other's back. I was smiling like an idiot and Rose had her perfect smile plastered on her face.

I handed Edward my phone. He looked down and his eyes grew wide. I felt a little inferior. I knew Rose was beautiful. And in comparison to me, she was miles ahead. It upset me to see that Edward apparently thought she was pretty.

Handing me my phone back, Edward grabbed the plate of finished pancakes, syrup, and forks before walking over to my tiny table in the middle of the kitchen.

"What do you think?"

"That's Emmett's type alright."

"She's even prettier in person.. That's just my opinion though."

He turned and looked me straight in the eye. When he saw I wasn't moving, he made his way to stand in front of me. He placed both of his hands on my cheeks and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead.

"She doesn't compare to you."

"I know that."

"No. You think she is prettier than you."

"Well, she is."

"Not in my opinion. And my opinion is the most important one. Look it up. It's recorded somewhere."

Edward then sat down at the table and began devouring a plate of pancakes. I sat down across from him and took my own stack of pancakes to begin with.

I was left speechless from what Edward had said. He thought I was prettier than Rosalie. Freaking drop dead gorgeous Rosalie! This boy must be insane.

"Do you think you could give Emmett her number if I gave it to you. I've already cleared everything with her. I think they will be a _great_ match."

"Sure thing. What's her name? Emmett has trouble with names."

"Her name's Rosalie. We call her Rose for short, but she doesn't like it when people you have just met her call her that."

"Rosalie. Rosalie as in your roommate from college?"

"Yup, that Rosalie."

We ate in silence after that.

* * *

><p>Edward insisted on staying with me the rest of the weekend until Jacob was rested enough to come stay with me. I agreed to this because I was honestly scared to be alone knowing that James was somewhere in Washington.<p>

Monday morning Edward and I got up and got around for work. I was glad that my car was back now though. I didn't want to get out of his car and go into work with him. I would have got so many strange looks.

I arrived at work after Edward. After all, I'm a girl and take longer to get ready. I entered the office to see a note on my door that said to meet in Aro's office. Below that note, was Edward and I's names.

That meant Edward was already in his office and I would appear to be the one who was late. Fantastic, that's just what I needed to start Monday with. I reluctantly headed to Aro's office and was surprised to see his door was opened. Aro rarely ever kept his door open. I stepped into his office and instantly felt suffocated.

Aro sat behind his desk and Edward was standing in the right corner by the door. And directly to Aro's left was none other than James. I froze in my place and looked straight ahead at James.

He stood there in his traditional outfit that I remembered from back in high school. Dark jeans with a buttoned up plaid shirt, This particular shirt was the same ice blue as his eyes with gray and white plaid accents. James looked the same way he used to look, minus the pony-tail.

I didn't understand why he was here. I thought Edward was going to get him fired for good.

"Good morning Bella dear! Would you mind shutting the door and joining us?" Aro's voice hinted that he wasn't as happy as he appeared.

I shut the door slowly, partially because I didn't want to be in a closed off space with James, and the other reason being my skirt. It was shorter and also poofier than my usual pencil skirt. I most definitely didn't want it to fly up.

"Please, sit or stand where you want Bella."

I looked around the room and considered my options. I could stand where I was by the door, sit in front of Aro's desk, or stand with Edward. I didn't like where I currently was because James had a direct way to look at me. The chair in front of Aro's desk was closest to him and James. An automatic no. So next to Edward it was.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him slightly to the left. His arm shot out and wrapped around my waist. He pulled me back to stand right beside him. James's eyes had never left me and I was much more than uncomfortable at this point.

"Is there a problem that we need to discuss Aro?"

Edward sounded very angry as he spoke. His grip on me tightened.

"Not a problem exactly. I just wanted to clear up some, hmm..issues so to say."

"Aro, if this has to do with my inability to complete the photo shoot, then you should be speaking with me, not Edward." I somehow found my voice and was surprised that I was defending Edward. I guess I must be returning the favor since he was holding onto me like a hawk at the current moment and glaring daggers at James.

"Very well then. That is what I want to discuss with you. But I would like Edward to remain a part of the conversation."

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want him to excuse Edward from the room. Who would protect me from James if he left?

"I understand that Edward called the photo shoot off early. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I called the photo shoot off early because Bella was not feeling well."

"What exactly was wrong with you Bella?" Aro questioned, looking directly at me. James and him both were eating this up.

"I..uh, had a stomach ache."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so. Bella felt so sick, she was literally in tears."

I was shocked how Edward just jumped in and defended me. I was glad he did though.

"Was that the only thing that was wrong?"

"I don't believe this."

James spoke for the first time since I had entered the room. The sound of his voice gave me chills. And they definitely were not good chills.

"James, do you have something to say?"

"Yes. I do Aro."

"Speak boy."

"All I know is one second we were in the middle of the photo shoot, and the next Bella was taking off for her dressing room. Edward made a comment about how she looked disgusted and then called for a break. If you ask me, she didn't have any damn stomach issues."

"What do you believe was the real issue James?"

I can't believe that they were actually discussing my "issues" right in front of me.

"I think pretty boy over there didn't like his girlfriend modeling with another guy and the whole thing was staged so she didn't have to finish the shoot."

Aro, Edward, and I all erupted into laughter. Edward and I, a _couple_? This dude was even stupider than I had thought I remembered him being. If he thought we were a couple, then he really needed a full out head check.

Aro was the first to speak, simply because Edward and I were still dying with laughter.

"Bella and Edward. A couple! That is hysterical!"

"I don't see the humor in it. It's clear that they must be an item."

"Please, please! That's too funny! Edward is single and we can barely get along for ten minutes!" I was still laughing and I thought I felt tears rolling down my cheeks due to this said laughter.

"She's threatened to pour acid on my penis! How in the world could we be dating?"

Aro's hearty laughter joined back in with Edward and I's after Edward's comment. James stood still with a blank expression on his face. He probably thought we were all insane. I don't give a shit though. He was the psycho one after all.

After a good five minutes of nonstop laughing, the three of us began to calm down just a wee bit.

"Alright! Now that we have our sanity back, let's continue. Bella can you tell me what the problem was? I cannot fire James until I know of a legitimate reason to go forth with such an action."

"You want me to be completely honest?"

"I want nothing less than the entire truth dear."

I took a deep breath before I released it.

"I would be more than willing to tell you Aro. There is just one slight issue with that."

"Whatever we need to do in order to get this settled, we can have it done."

"Could James leave the room?"

"Is this a very private matter?"

"Yes."

"Edward should leave then as well."

I looked up at Edward and he nodded, showing me he agreed with Aro.

"Could Edward stay? He can actually help with the story a bit."

"If you are comfortable with that, then he may be permitted to stay."

"I would be okay with that."

"Fair enough. James, would you please wait out in the lobby? I will speak with you once we are done with our conversation."

James said nothing as he exited the office. I immediately felt so much more secure without his presence in the room. Aro motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. Edward and I each took our respective seats. We began the long explanation and Aro's facial expression remained the same the whole time we spoke.

Once we had explained everything up to the day of the photo shoot, Aro finally showed some emotion.

"Bella, I think of you as a long lost daughter of mine. I care for you very much. I am incredibly sorry about all of this and I wish I had checked into his background more. You don't need to worry about finishing your shoot with him. He will be fired and banned from any type of business here."

"Thank you Aro. That means the world to me."

"No, thank you Bella. You are a strong young lady. You have a very bright future ahead of you. And don't worry about this conversation being leaked out. It will stay between us three."

"Oh thank you!"

And for the first time ever, I really meant it. I was forever grateful to Aro in this moment.

* * *

><p>Before I could even blink my eyes, it was Friday once more. The whole company had been piled up with papers and calls all week long. It certainly hadn't thinned out on Friday either. I had arrived at work an hour early so I could work longer.<p>

I knew that hour would give me a head start, but there was no way in hell I would manage to get everything I had to do, done.

Since I had arrived at work an hour early, I had to get up an hour earlier than normal. I was dragging, so I hit up Starbucks on the way to work. My coffee perked me up a bit and I had energy for about five minutes.

I had kept my throw away Starbucks cup because I thought I had coffee grounds in Edward and I's office. I had planned on brewing a pot and chugging it for the rest of the day.

I was very disappointed and pissed off to see that all my coffee grounds, were indeed gone.

I opened my mini-fridge in search of any form of a beverage. All I had was apple juice. I poured a good amount of it into my Starbucks cup, and took a large gulp. I set in working on the mountains of papers on my desk and I was a little upset to see that I had more papers on my desk than I had left there the night before. Damn paper work should know how to organized and file itself.

Shortly after I began working, Edward emerged into "our" office. He looked like he had basically rolled out of bed and drove to work. He had on a light gray suit, light blue dress shirt, and was trying to adjust his light gray tie with light blue lines on it.

I heard him mumbling curse words under his breath and had to let out a slight chuckle. That caught his attention and his eyes darted to look at me. When he saw my Starbucks cup, he all but ran over to my desk. He picked it up and took a huge swig of it.

I began laughing at the disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"Apple juice."

"Why the hell did you put apple juice in a coffee cup?"

"Because I got a coffee this morning and I had saved the cup so I had something to put more coffee into. Turns out I don't have any coffee left here and all I had was apple juice. I was thirsty so I poured some apple juice in my cup."

"I thought this shit was coffee! You can't do that to a person who is only running on three hours of sleep!"

"You shouldn't have drank it. And you should have went to bed earlier."

"I went to bed at ten! My neighbor's dog was barking all night!"

"Aw. Poor Edward."

I went back to work on my papers and ignored Edward the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Edward left the office around seven that night, and I had not been ready to call it a day yet. Finally around eight o'clock, I was gathering my things to go home.<p>

I glanced at Edward's desk before I closed the door to the office and saw his suit jacket was on the back of his chair. I grabbed it and headed to Aro's office.

I knocked lightly on the door, and heard his voice telling me to enter. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I don't mean to bother you, but Edward left his suit jacket here. I was hoping you could give me his address and I could just run it over to him on my way home."

"Of course Bella! Let me look it up for you."

Aro typed something into his computer and began searching through files. Once he found what he was looking for, he scribbled the address down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks Aro."

"You are very welcome. Have a pleasant weekend."

"You too."

I exited his office and made my way to my car. As I waited for the heat to kick in, I looked at the address on the little piece of paper in my hand. I didn't recognize the street name, but I knew it was in Seattle.

I entered the address into my GPS and wrote down the directions because I hated the voice on the stupid thing.

I put the car in drive and began following the instructions. It was beginning to get rather dark, and the area I was driving through was more than spooky.

Some people walking down the sidewalks had cigarettes in their hand, others a beer bottle. There were homeless people digging through trash cans and prostitutes on every corner. All the cars were dented and rusted. I believe I even saw a few drug dealers along the way.

I was starting to think I must have made a wrong turn somewhere, but then I saw it. Manal Apartments. That was the building that was named when I entered the address into my GPS.

The structure was old and made of bricks. The name blinked in bright red lights above the door, minus the the first 't' in Apartments.

I carefully parked my car a few feet away the apartment building, grabbed my purse, and Edward's jacket. I locked the car and began walking towards the front entrance of the complex. I heard a few whistles and walked a little quicker.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I approached the front desk where an older woman with red hair was sitting.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Edward Cullen. Does he live here?"

The woman looked up from her magazine and chopped on her piece of gum while nodding her head.

"What floor is he on?"

"You'll have to go outside to get to his apartment. He's the only one who still has an outside door. Go out the door and to your left. There should be a staircase there that will take you straight to his door."

"Thank you."

"Yup."

She popped her gum as I walked away and I swore I saw a rat run across the filth covered floor.

I did as she said and went left when I walked out of the door. True to her word, there was a staircase. I took the creaking metal stairs one at a time. I was really wondering why Edward would live at such a place when he came from such a wealthy family and had such a nice car.

I stopped in front of the single door at the top of the stairway. The door had gold numbers on it that read 79. The gold furnish however, was barely there. I raised my fist and gently knocked on the door. I was afraid that if I knocked on it too hard, that it would fall over because it looked so old.

The door shot open and there stood Edward still in his work clothes. He looked furious.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>What's your thoughts? I would like to hear them! :) I am again very sorry about how long over due this chapter was. I was busier than I had thought I would be, and on top of that, I got kinda sick. Enough excuses from me though! Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not even gonna bother with my babble! Here's chapter ten! :)**

* * *

><p>I starred at Edward in silence. I was in disbelief at the utter rudeness in his tone of voice. I don't know why he spoke to me like that. After all, I was here to do him a favor.<p>

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna tell me what the hell you're doing here Bella?"

I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye. Being rude back was obviously not the way to go this time. I'll try the nice technique instead.

"You left your suit jacket at work." I held his jacket up that was slung over my right arm. He looked down at the jacket and then moved his glare back up to my face.

"I still don't understand why you are here."

"I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring it to you."

"No, not necessarily."

"Well, I just want to do a kind thing. After all, you have done me a few favors. It's the least I can do."

He completely ignored my attempt to see eye to eye with him and continued with his questions.

"How did you find my apartment?"

"I asked Aro for the address so I could drop this off at your place on my way home from work."

"My place was way out of your way home though."

"I didn't know that at the time."

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous in this area."

He was really confusing me at this point. One minute he was being a dick, and the next he is concerned about my safety? Talk about mood swings.

"I was just dropping this off. That's all I was here to do."

"Still, you shouldn't be here. Too many gangs and crimes going around."

I took a step closer to him and he backed up into his apartment a little bit. I stood so my body was barely touching his and tilted my head back some so I could look him directly in the eyes.

"If it is so dangerous here, then why the hell are _you_ here?"

"I can take care of myself."

"And I can't?"

"Apparently not or else you wouldn't have a guy from Phoenix here stalking you! And Jacob wouldn't have to be staying with you 24/7!"

His words stung. I felt tears threatening to spill over my eye lashes. Is that really what he thought of me? Did he think I was some helpless, defenseless, and selfish girl that only cared about her well being?

I swallowed my tears and lifted my chin up. I had learned to be a strong person. Alice had taught me how to deal with cruel and rude people just like her brother. I would not let him win this fight. I was capable of defending myself.

"That's not my fault."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Edward. I said it isn't my fault."

"How is it _not_ your fault?"

"I didn't ask James to hit me, did I? I didn't ask him to dig a knife into my flesh, did I? I didn't ask him to try and rape me, did I? I didn't ask him to break into my house, did I? I _didn't_ ask him to hurt me in any of the ways he did! So don't tell me that any of those things were my fault, because they weren't and still aren't my fault Edward Cullen!"

"You didn't ask for any of those things. And I didn't ask you to bring me my damn jacket, did I?"

My jaw dropped at his mocking of me. I stumbled back a step and Edward stepped back into the doorway. A raindrop fell onto my cheek and mixed with my tears streaming down my face.

We stood there starring at each other. Edward's eyes were guarded by anger. I was certain mine held nothing but pain and confusion. I thought I was finally understanding Edward. I finally thought that he might be a good person underneath his tough persona. I thought wrong.

The rain began falling quicker, as did my tears. Both created wet spots on Edward's jacket that was still in my arms. A bolt of lightning struck just beside the metal staircase I was still standing on.

I jumped a little, fearing I would be struck next. By now it was pouring down rain and I was soaked to the bone. My hair clung to my cheeks, as did my work clothes to my body. The sky was decorated with dark clouds and bright bolts of lightning.

It was only when another bolt hit right next to the stairway, that Edward pulled me into his apartment and slammed the door shut.

"You should stay here until it quits storming. I don't want you on those stairs when there's lightning."

Edward awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

I raised my gaze and took in his apartment. Straight ahead was the dinky living room. There was an old navy blue couch that sat in front of a little TV. Next to the TV was a bookcase. I turned my head to the left and saw his kitchen was had no walls between it and the living room. There was a very old stove and fridge surrounded by a few counter tops. In the middle of the kitchen floor was a tiny table with two chairs. I noticed that the living room had gray carpet and the kitchen had worn wooden floors.

Once I finished examining his small home, I returned my gaze to him. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the floor.

"Thanks Edward, for letting me wait out the storm here."

"It's no big deal, I guess...Ah.. do you want me to get you something dry to put on?"

"That would be great."

"Follow me."

I did as he said and followed him. We walked through a door that was located between the kitchen and living room. This room appeared to be his incredibly tiny bedroom. A double bed, two night tables, and a closet appeared to be all the room contained. Edward walked to the closet and yanked out a plain white shirt and turned to me.

"This is the best I got that would fit you. I have some shorts, but they would probably be huge on you. Do you want a pair anyway?"

"How long will the shirt be on me?"

"I don't know.. Mid thigh length?"

"That's good enough." I reached out to take the t-shirt from him.

He smirked when he saw that I didn't want to cover up myself with more clothing. I figured if the shorts would continuously fall down, then what was the point in wearing them?

"If you go out of here and take a right the bathroom is the next door down. When you get changed, I can chuck your other stuff in the dryer if ya want."

"Sounds good."

I went out of the room and located the bathroom. It wasn't much, just like the rest of the place. In one corner was the toilet. Next to it was the little shower/tub. Across from the shower was a sink that had a mirror above it. I shut the door and began discarding my wet work clothes.

After I changed, I headed towards the living room and kitchen. Edward was at the kitchen table holding a glass of wine. His eyes darted up and down my body before they grew very large. He must like me in his t-shirt. Oh well, he's seen me in underwear and this is more clothing, so I'm not gonna worry about it.

"Here's this. Where's the dryer?"

"I'll take it."

He stood and took the wet pieces of clothing in my hands. He walked over to what appeared to be a closet. He opened the door to reveal his washer and dryer. Once he had gotten done with that, he walked back to the kitchen and grabbed his wine. I saw that he had removed his tie and undid the top two buttons on his shirt.

"Do you want something to drink Bella?"

"Umm. Sure. What do you have?" I asked, trying to be polite as I was eye balling his glass of wine. I could really use a glass right about now.

He smiled at me and reached into a cupboard. He pulled out another wine glass and filled it up before handing it to me. I smiled at him and took the glass. I took a large sip and sighed. I loved wine, end of the story losers.

"Would you like to sit?"

"It's your place."

"And you're my guest."

He put his arm around my waist and guided me to the couch. I flopped down and giggled. He was suddenly acting like a gentleman and for some reason I was acting like a little girl. Must be this damn alcohol. I wonder how strong this shit is? Maybe he put a drug in it? Nah, he's not beast enough to pull that kind of thing off.

* * *

><p>We sat in silence and sipped at our wine. I felt oddly calm and was surprised that the storm wasn't creeping me out as much as they normally do. After quite a long time, Edward spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry I acted so rudely when you got here. I just wasn't expecting anyone, especially not you. And I guess I was embarrassed for you to see that this is where I live. But besides all that, thank you for the thoughtfulness and bringing me my jacket."

"It's not a problem Edward. Can I ask you something though? You don't have to answer it, I'm just curious."

"Ask away."

"Why do you live here? I don't mean this wrong, but you come from such a nice family and I don't know, I guess I pictured you in a lavish home."

"I've lived here for quite some time now."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Well, I am 23 now."

"Correct."

"So, I have lived here.. about seven years."

"Seven years?" My eyes grew wide as I turned and looked at him. He laughed at the look on my face.

"Yes, seven years."

"That means you would have started living here when you were sixteen!"

"I did start living here when I was sixteen."

"Why though? You hadn't even finished high school yet. You had a home with your family!"

I realized as my last sentence came out of my mouth that I might finally find out why Edward didn't exactly get along with his parents. I knew Alice said he would tell me when he was ready, so maybe I wouldn't find out yet.

"You're right, I hadn't finished high school and I did have a home with my family."

"Then why did you come here?"

"How much do you know about me?"

"What?"

"Did you know anything about me when you moved here?"

"I knew that Alice talked about her other older brother. That's about all I knew, until I met you. I thought you must have been older than Emmett."

"Okay, so you didn't know much at all."

"No."

"Alright. Well, I had just turned sixteen and got my Volvo for my birthday present. That's the car that I still have. It was a few months after that when I moved out."

"Why did you move out?"

I was becoming very intrigued and found myself moving closer to him.

"I was at a rebellious stage at that time in my life. I was out partying with friends and getting into trouble. Mom and Dad couldn't keep control of me because I was hardly ever home. If I wasn't at a sports practice, like football or soccer, then I was with friends doing things that I shouldn't have be doing."

"What made you do that stuff?"

"I don't honestly know. I just knew I liked doing it. So that's what I did. Partied, slept around with different girls, got into trouble, and disobeyed my parents. They got so furious. Mom was so disappointed in me because, well I was a mama's boy and I was her "little boy". I let her and dad down. I was tried of them trying to control me then."

"And you thought by moving out, you could gain the freedom you wanted."

"Exactly. One night, I packed up my stuff, took my cell phone, car, and left. I wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter. I had already got a lease for this apartment here in Seattle. I enrolled in the high school there and basically disconnected myself from my whole family."

"They must have been heartbroken."

"At first they were just mad. They tried to get me to come back, but I wouldn't. I liked being able to stay out and drink with friends as long as I wanted. I liked being able to party all night and not do my homework."

"So, if they paid for your car and phone, why didn't they take them from you?"

"Mom and Dad thought that if they took them away that they would completely lose me. I obviously didn't have much cash as a sixteen year old, so if they took those away, I had no way of getting new ones and contacting them. I didn't call or text them, but occasionally I would shoot Alice or a Emmett a text and they would tell my parents."

"That makes sense with the phone, but why not take the car from you?"

"They wanted me to be able to drive home if I missed home or them. They thought by leaving me the car, it would gave me the option and decision to come back home."

"Wow. Our parents really thought that through. How come you didn't go home then?"

"I knew I had already disappointed them. I felt guilty and I was scared to face my parents. I didn't want to be told I was wrong to do what I did."

"That's sad."

"I know it."

"How long did the rebellious stage last then?"

"Till I graduated high school. Then I knew I had to get on with my life. I started college and part time jobs. I wanted to make it on my own without my mom and dad's help or money. I couldn't keep a job long though because I would get fire for cussing out the customers or I would quit really soon into the job."

"I would say you hadn't quite matured yet then, had you?"

"Ha, definitely not. Once I hit 21 though, I had grown out of the partying and high school immaturity. I still couldn't keep a job for very damn long, but I had matured some."

"This has basically been your first real job then, huh?"

"Yup, and I am making more than what I saved up from part time jobs combined together."

"Aro pays good."

"No kidding."

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Thanks for sharing that with me. It helps me understand why you are the way you are."

"You're welcome. And I'm glad that helped you understand me better."

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Do you miss your family?"

"A lot. You don't have a clue how long it's been since I have seen them all at once."

"I think you should try to patch things up, go see them..apologize to them. You are a grown man now. There's no sense in hiding in your past."

"That's a good idea...Thanks."

"No problem. And besides, the annual Cullen game night is tomorrow at your parents house."

"You know about game night?" He looked shocked. It was strictly a Cullen only event.

"I've only been going to it since I was seventeen and your sister invited me!"

"That damn pixie!"

"Do you want to go?"

"Hell yeah I do! You know how long it's been since I went to a Cullen game night?"

"Seven years?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, then you can go tomorrow."

"Yes, I will."

"Let's make it a surprise. We won't tell anyone in your family. We can go in together and surprise them."

"That's a wonderful idea Bella. Thank you." He whispered into my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome Edward."

"This means the world to me. I haven't seen my family in forever. I miss them so much." He sounded choked up and I smiled. I was glad I was helping him with something that meant so much to him.

And I swear, I felt a tear roll down his cheek and into my hair. But I didn't say anything. I knew it was a tear of happiness and that's all that matter to me in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? How did we like getting to learn about Eddie boy? Do we understand him better now? I honestly made up the Cullen game night as I typed it. I had not intention of writing that. But guess what... That means another chapter has to be added to the story! Haha. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Who's ready for Cullen game night? :)**

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight hit my closed eyelids and I groaned. Was it seriously morning already? I rolled away from the source of light and slowly opened my eyes.<p>

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust. Once they did though, I panicked. I sat straight up in bed and looked around the room. This was not my effing apartment. Where the hell was I? Had James got to me? Did he knock me out and kidnap me?

After I finished freaking out, I actually looked at my surroundings. I recognized the room. I was lying in a bed. Next to the bed were two little side tables. Across from me was a door, which contained a small closet.

I let out a sigh as I realized I was in Edward's apartment. I didn't know why I was still here though. As I contemplated the possibilities, it dawned on me that Edward was not in the room with me. I was afraid to be alone.

I instantly freaked and shot out of the bed. I ran over to the door and threw it open. I continued moving quickly until I saw his adjoined kitchen and living room. My eyes searched frantically around the room for Edward.

Finally I saw him sitting on the couch, watching the TV. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. I reached for the remote and shut the TV off, much to his displeasure.

"Would you care to explain to me why I woke up here, in _your_ bed?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Well?"

"We fell asleep out here on the couch and when I woke up at like one in the morning, I figured there was no point in waking you up and having you go home. So, I took you to my room cause I thought it would be more comfortable for you."

"If I slept in your room then, where did you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Why? Edward, this is your home. You should have slept in your own bed!"

"I wanted you to be comfortable. And besides, the couch isn't that bad."

As if on cue, a spring in the couch made a popping sound.

"You could have slept in the bed with me." I said without thinking.

Why did I say that? I know we had slept on a couch together, but I shouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. I had a boyfriend for heaven's sake. But I liked the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Edward, with his arms around me. I gotta snap out of this.

"I thought that would make you angry. Plus, I didn't think that would make Jacob very happy if he found out...Speaking of Jacob, won't he be wondering why you never came home last night?"

"Um actually, Jacob had to go out of town last night and through today. I would have been going home to an empty apartment."

"I'm glad you didn't have to be alone then last night."

He looked down at me and smiled. This wasn't his crooked smirk, it was a soft smile. It made me melt too, just in a different way than his crooked smirk.

"Me too."

"Ah..so what time is Cullen game night starting?"

"Esme, well your mom, wanted everyone to be there by six, because she was going to make dinner instead of having your dad order pizzas."

"Alright. Do you know by any chance what she's making?"

I smiled, figuring he hadn't had a home cooked meal in quite a while..especially not one made by his mother. Esme is an amazing cook.

"I do know as a matter of fact."

"Well? What's she making?"

"Everyone pulled a straw, and the person with the longest straw got to choose the meal."

"Who pulled the longest straw."

"Jasper."

"Jasper goes to Cullen game night?"

"He is dating Alice, and he's been there many times before."

"What did the douche bag pick then?"

"Chicken Alfredo. He said he had a feeling that the should be an important part of the evening. We all looked at him like he was crazy though."

"That's my favorite! Mom makes homemade Alfredo sauce. It's awesome! I thought Jazz didn't even like Alfredo that well."

"He doesn't. Maybe Jasper thought you would be there? He's good with stuff like that."

"True."

It was silent for a few minutes and I got lost in thought. Thoughts of Jacob, thoughts of Edward, and thoughts of what would happen tonight when Edward was reunited with his whole family after so many years.

"I should uh, probably get ready so we can get you back to your apartment to get you ready."

Edward stood and awkwardly pointed in the direction of his room.

"Go ahead."

With that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>He didn't take long to get ready and we left for my apartment before I knew it.<p>

I had managed to convince him in to taking my car for a few different reasons. The first being, I needed to have my damn car. The second, there was no sense in driving separately. And the third, if we showed up at his family's house in his car, they would know he was there, but if we showed up in my car, they wouldn't know anything.

Somehow, he ended up driving however. This pissed me off because I didn't like other people driving my car. It rarely ever happened.

We arrived at my building and headed up. I had really developed an appreciation for my apartment complex after seeing where Edward lived. It was so much nicer and a lot more spacious.

Once my door was unlocked, I flipped the lights on and slowly entered. I was always cautious when I got home since James was around. I relaxed, stepped fully in and tossed my keys on the counter. Edward followed me in, flopping down on the couch. I couldn't get over how good he looked. I hadn't seen him in clothes besides a suit very often and I was surprised he looked so good in normal clothes as well.

He was wearing black jeans, a white v-neck, and a black leather jacket. He looked like a total bad boy and I loved it. I just wished I could see what shoes he had on. I was a shoe fanatic, call me a freak. I don't give a shit.

I walked back to my bedroom and opened my dresser. I smiled when I spotted a pair of black skinny jeans. I missed my old tomboy clothing from time to time and still wore some of it. I yanked the jeans out off the dresser and grabbed a red cami that had a large v-neck dip.

I chose my best push-up bra and grabbed the matching pair of panties before heading to the shower.

I stepped in when the water was steaming hot and sighed. I loved taking showers. They always relaxed me and made me feel better. I shampooed and conditioned my hair quickly. Once I had washed the rest of myself, I climbed out and began drying off.

I felt refreshed already. I pulled on my clothes and plugged in my hairdryer. It took forever to dry my hair since it was so thick, but I really wanted to curl it. And to do that, it had to be dry.

After what seemed like three hours, I decided it was dry enough. I put it away and desperately searched for my curl iron. When I had located it, I replaced it in the plug-in.

I applied some eye-liner while it heated up. I also added some eye shadow that created a smokey look. I slapped some mascara on and was done. I never used foundation because it just made me break out.

Usually I pop a few curls in my hair and call it a day. This time though, I curled it all. I wanted it to have more body. So to add to that, I teased it in a few places. Once I was pleased with myself, I headed back to my room. I dug around in my closet until I found the three things I needed to complete the outfit, a pair of socks, my ankle height black converses, and my own black leather jacket.

Yes, I intentionally tried to match Edward. Why? Well for one, I knew it would drive him crazy, in a good way. Two, I wanted to look hot, again to drive him crazy. And three, I was kinda a bitch at times and did want ever the hell I wanted.

I threw on my socks and shoes before slipping on my jacket. I analyzed myself in the mirror before I walked out of the room, and came to the conclusion I needed red lipstick. If was going to tease Edward, I wasn't going to do it half-ass.

I put some of my favorite red, kiss proof red lipstick on and walked out to the main part of the apartment. Glancing at the clock, I realized that I had took a lot more time getting ready than I had planned to. If we were gonna be on time, we needed to get going..like now.

I didn't stop walking until I was standing directly in front of Edward, who was still on the couch. His eyes got huge as they roamed up and down my body. I smiled, pleased with myself.

He shook his head as he stood and moved towards the door. I laughed and handed him my keys.

"Did you just want to copy my fashion skills or what?" He motioned to himself, from his leather jacket, down to his own pair of converses.

"I wanted to give you a _hard_ time." I whispered in his ear and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>We made good time getting to his family's house. It appeared that everyone else had already arrived.<p>

Alice's yellow Porsche sat in the drive next to Emmett's huge jeep. I was assuming that Jasper had rode with Alice, since his motorcycle was not in sight.

Edward parked on the other side of Alice's car and slowly turned the car off. He let out a deep breath and looked up at the porch of what used to be his home. I reached over and touched his hand. I knew this was a big thing for him and I had hoped I had advised him correctly in coming here tonight.

"Edward, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"I know. I want to, I'm well, scared to is the thing."

"Why are you scared?"

"I haven't been with them all in a long time. How do I know what they will think of me being here. What if they don't want me here?"

I turned his head and looked him straight in the eye. This poor man had no clue how much his family missed him. They talked about him a lot.

"They want you here Edward. They miss you. They love you, no matter what choices you made. That is your past. Live for the present moment."

"Maybe you're right."

"I am right. They will be so happy to see you. You have no idea."

He sighed and turned his gaze back to the house.

"Let's go."

"You can do this."

We slowly got out of the car and walked up the stairs and onto the porch. I turned around and looked up at Edward.

"Stay behind me so they see me first. It sounds like they are all in the kitchen. I'll walk in first and you can wait around the corner. When they have all greeted me, I will tell them I have a surprise, and that will be your cue."

He simply nodded his head in response. I turned back to the door and opened it up. I entered their glorious house and motioned for Edward to follow. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

I realized it had been a long time since he had been here and the decorating was probably very different from what he remembered. Once he finished staring t various things we continued to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and instantly it was like the attack of my second family.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. I received a quick hug from her and a head nod from Jasper.

"Bella Boo!" Emmett boomed and literally lifted me off the ground. Upon my return to the floor, Esme apporched me.

"Oh dear it's so great to see you." I hugged her and smiled. I loved this woman to pieces. She moved aside to reveal Carlisle.

"Welcome Bella." He hugged me and smiled before placing his arm around Esme's waist.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought a surprise."

They all shot me a confused look. I heard Edward's footsteps and smiled. I stepped aside just as Edward stepped into the kitchen. His hands were still in his pockets and his eyes were darting from person to person.

Gasps rang throughout the room. Esme's hand covered her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek, Alice stood frozen, Emmett looked extremely shocked, Carlisle was dabbing at the corner of his eyes with a tissue, and Jasper was smiling.

"Hi." Edward's voice was shaking and he looked scared.

Esme was the first to move and took a tiny step towards her son. Edward walked forward and wrapped his arms around his mother. She began sobbing and clung onto him for dear life.

"My baby boy's home. Don't ever, ever do that again sweetheart. We've missed you so much."

I honestly don't know how she managed to say all that through all her sobs, but kudos to her.

Everyone took turns hugging Edward, except for Jasper and Emmett because they aren't gay like that. Not my words, their words.

* * *

><p>Supper basically was a catching up session for everyone. They wanted to know how Edward was and what all had been going on. Edward talked the majority of the time, which isn't a surprise in the least. Occasionally however, Edward or I would give the other a look. Or in Edward's case, he would run his hand up my thigh and make me choke on my food. What a bastard. Oh well, I had kind of earned it since I had dressed all sexy to seduce him.<p>

The girls cleaned up the kitchen while the men sat on their asses to"Digest the wonderful meal they had ate". What idiots..well not Carlisle. He stayed and helped clean up.

After the mounds of dishes were washed off and placed in the dishwasher, us ladies, and Carlisle made our way to the living room where the other boys were.

I was the last into the living room and the last available seat was next to Edward on the very tiny love-seat. And by tiny, I mean it should only be meant for one person to sit on.

Edward patted the space next to him and smirked up at me. This would not be good.

I reluctantly sat next to him and he immediately put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I shot him a glare and he simply chuckled. I crossed my legs and acted like I was pissed off. I was gonna make this boy work for my attention.

He laid his other hand on my upper thigh and I tried not to show any form of emotion towards him.

Alice interrupted our little dis put when she called for our attention.

"Geeze would you two love birds listen to me?"

I blushed bright red at her comment and Edward even looked embarrassed.

"Alice, don't be so rude." Esme corrected Alice.

"Anyways, we are playing Clue first. Jasper doesn't like this game so he won't play and us other six will."

"Sounds good Pixie." I chimed in to make her happy.

"Now, Emmett has taken claim to Mr. Green and Daddy said he would like to be Colonel Mustard. That would mean that you, Edward will have to be Professor Plum."

Alice held up the little figure that represented the character she was telling Edward to be. He was a geeky little guy with glasses and red hair.

"No way Alice. I am not gonna be that nerd dude."

"But Edward, you both have red hair..It's meant to be." I shot a glance up at him.

"Shut up Bella."

"Moving on people! Mommy is always Mrs. Peacock so that's settled. I will be Scarlet and Bella can be Mrs. White." Alice always tried to get me to be Mrs. White. She hated being the old maid.

"Alice, I will let you get away with treating Edward like this, but Bella is your friend and our guest. She will be Scarlet." Carlisle had a soft spot for me. So what?

"Fine.." Alice pouted and we all laughed in response.

* * *

><p><strong>I am super sorry that this chapter was so delayed. I hope you enjoyed it though! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
